Choixpeau dismoi où je vais
by bigblue
Summary: Sur quels traits de caractère s'est basé le choixpeau pour envoyer les différents personnages du monded'HP dans les maisons qui les ont accueillies. REWIEWS SVP. le compte des chapitres est tout mêlé, svp ne pas en tenir compte
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Évidement, cet univers merveilleux qu'est le monde fantastique de Harry Potter et compagnie est bien sûr propriété exclusive de madame J K Rolling. Cependant, je me permets de lui emprunter momentanément et sans prétention uniquement dans le but de laisser mes doigts jouer sur le clavier de mon ordinateur pour tenter de sortir quelques histoires qui germent dans mon imagination depuis trop longtemps.  
  
N/A : Je ne suis pas une habituée de ces sites de fanfics aussi j'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que vous pensez de mes histoires car pour l'instant je ne peux que me fier sur l'opinion de mon frère et je doute qu'il soit totalement impartial. Peut-être n'est-il gentil que pour avoir un plus gros cadeau de fête ???? Non je pousse fort, je l'adore mon frère et c'est un garçon vraiment exceptionnel. (Normal, c'est mon frère hihihihihi) pardonnez-moi également les fautes d'orthographes je fais mon possible mais je ne suis pas une experte de la langue française, du moins pas dans l'écriture.  
  
Prologue : Le choixpeau, quelle idée fantastique qu'à eux Godric Griffondor. C'est l'instrument idéal pour répartir les nouveaux élèves qui font leur entrée dans le monde fabuleux du collège de sorcellerie et de magie de Poudlard. Personne ne peut l'outre passer, tout le monde respecte son choix même si parfois on remet son opinion en doute, on finit toujours par comprendre ses motivations et consentir qu'il avait raison de répartir les élèves ainsi.  
  
Pourquoi envoyer tel ou tel étudiants vers telle ou telle maison et non pas vers une autre ? Parmi toutes les qualités que possèdent les postulants, pourquoi choisit-il de privilégier certaines et de mettre de côté d'autres ? Sur quels traits de caractère spécifiques se base-t-il pour envoyer les jeunes gens vers l'une des quatre maisons du collège ? Finalement, est-ce que la maison vers laquelle il nous a envoyé est réellement celle qui nous convient le mieux et a-t-elle réellement une influence sur notre futur et les actions que nous poserons ?  
  
C'est ce qui résume l'idée principale de ma fic, comment quelques-uns uns des personnages principaux qui gravitent autour du « survivant » ont été repartis, qu'ont-ils entendu lorsque la petite voix soufflait à leur oreille ?  
  
CHAPITRE 1  
Une fille de passion.  
  
Sa mère l'avait pourtant averti, Poudlard était un lieu unique qui renfermait des splendeurs inimaginables pour un esprit d'à peine onze ans. Sa surprise ne fut pas pour autant diminuée lorsqu'elle avançait avec les autres jeunes recrues venues s'instruirent de l'art de la magie et de la sorcellerie. Elle n'avait pas pu tout distinguer dans la noirceur qui entourait l'immense bâtiment, cependant, de sa place dans l'une des chaloupe l'amenant vers sa nouvelle école, elle avait pu entre percevoir le lieu où devait se trouver les serres. Sa mère, à sa demande, lui avait fait un croquis des lieux selon ses souvenirs, elle savait donc où trouver les principales attractions et lieux d'études mais ce qui avait retenu son attention lors des descriptions de sa mère, était les serres à climats multiples où poussaient plusieurs variétés de plantes et fleurs très utiles pour les sorciers.  
  
Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle était fascinée par la force de la nature, sur le fonctionnement simple mais tout de même très efficace des cycles, des saisons et des répercutions sur le monde animal mais surtout végétal. Elle accompagnait très souvent sa mère dans les plates-bandes autours de leur demeure, elles y plantaient ensemble de nombreux spécimens floraux qui lorsqu'ils fleurissaient ou atteignaient la maturité, faisaient l'orgueil de toute la maisonnée et l'envie de tout le quartier. Très rapidement, elle avait appris à respecter la nature et s'était jeté corps et âme dans l'étude de divers bouquins de botanique, pas seulement pour aider sa mère mais par passion, passion qui n'avait qu'évoluée au fil des ans. Lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard, ce n'est pas l'idée de devenir ou de détenir des pouvoirs magique comme sa mère qui l'avait fait sauter de joie, c'était la possibilité qui s'offrait à elle d'approfondir ses connaissances en herboristerie et botanique magique. Il faut avouer qu'un quartier moldu et que malgré un père très compréhensif et ouvert d'esprit, ce n'étaient pas les conditions idéales pour l'apprentissage de techniques plus ou moins orthodoxes comme aurait si bien dit sa grand-mère paternelle.  
  
Pour l'instant, son regard passait de table en table au plafond magique qui reflétait le climat extérieur, il pleuvait doucement mais les gouttes n'atteignaient pas leur tête, disparaissant comme par magie (c'est le cas de le dire) avant de toucher quoi que ce soit.  
  
À la table des professeurs, un grand homme avec une barbe qui commençait à grisonner les regardait avec des yeux pleins de malice, à ses côtés, se tenaient ceux qui allaient être ses professeurs pour les sept prochaines années. Elle n'eut pas vraiment le loisir de les étudier comme elle l'aurait voulu car déjà un homme d'un certain âge, la tête toute blanche, un regard vide et un air morose nommait son nom.  
  
Elle devait avancer jusqu'au tabouret pour y prendre place et attendre que le directeur adjoint, monsieur Brown, lui mette le vieux chapeau tout rapiécé sur la tête. Pourquoi prenait-il autant son temps pour lui déposer sur la tête ? Elle risqua un regard vers le professeur et ne vit plus rien, le chapeau bien trop grand pour elle venait de lui tomber sur les yeux. Un peu déboussolée, son c?ur s'accéléra également lorsqu'une petite voix se fit entendre à son oreille.  
  
« - Qui voilà, la fille de Emma Sentry, hum, ta mère a été une excellente élève ici, je suis sûr que le professeur Brown la cite encore lors de ses cours de Botanique. Oui, la même passion coule en toi de toute évidence. Une jeune fille peu expressive, de nature solitaire qui se cache derrière cette passion pour ne pas à avoir à se dévoiler ou simplement pour ne pas avoir à chercher qui elle est vraiment. Je vois un profond respect des forces de la nature, pas peur de travailler fort même si les résultats tardent à venir. Oui, oui, il y a une maison toute indiquée pour toi, tu y trouveras peut-être pas tout de suite les réponses que tu cherches mais sois patiente, ça viendra. »  
  
C'est ainsi que la fille de Emma Sentry et de Émile Chourave s'est vu répartie à Poufsouffle. Elle avait été retrouver ses nouveaux compagnons de maison et pendant ses sept années d'étude au collège de Poudlard, elle se fit quelques amis, elle devint plus sociable mais resta tout de même réservée. Sa passion pour la Botanique ne fit qu'augmenter et elle fit honneur à la réputation de sa mère qui elle-même avait été la meilleure étudiante de sa promotion en cette matière.  
  
Pour ce qui est des réponses aux questions que le choixpeau avait prédit qu'elle trouverait dans cette maison si elle savait être patiente. Elle ne sut que lorsqu'elle retourna dans le bureau de Dumbledore et qu'elle répondit à l'affirmative à sa proposition d'enseigner à son tour la botanique suite au décès du professeur Brown, que les réponses, elle les auraient en tant que responsable de maison et non pas comme étudiante de Poufsouffle. Sa vie avait maintenant un sens, elle pouvait enseigner aux autres et tenter de leur transmettre un peu de cette passion qui la brûlait depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Elle venait de découvrir la raison de sa présence sur cette terre, la raison pour laquelle elle continuait à croire en la vie malgré les jours sombres qui profilaient à l'horizon. Elle comprit enfin les paroles du choixpeau et elle lui sourit tendrement se demandant s'il avait prévu que se serait aussi long ou s'il savait dès le départ quel avenir lui était destiné.  
  
Maintenant professeur et responsable de maison, elle enseignait comme sa mère lui avait enseigner alors qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine. Toute sa vie elle s'était demandée si elle aussi épouserait un moldu et aurait un ou des enfants qui constitueraient le centre de son univers. Elle n'avait pas épousé, ni sorcier, ni moldu et n'avait pas enfanté mais son centre de l'univers gravitait autour de pas un mais des centaines d'étudiants auxquels elle enseignait avec autant d'amour et de patience que sa mère. 


	2. Un fils révolté

Disclaimer : Évidement, cet univers merveilleux qu'est le monde fantastique de Harry Potter et compagnie est bien sûr propriété exclusive de madame J K Rowling. (excusez moi mon dieu, j'ai fait une grosse erreur dans son nom dans le premier chapitre. Vais-je m'en remettre ? ) Cependant, je me permets de lui emprunter momentanément et sans prétention uniquement dans le but de laisser mes doigts jouer sur le clavier de mon ordinateur pour tenter de sortir quelques histoires qui germent dans mon imagination depuis trop longtemps.  
  
N/A : Je ne suis pas une habituée de ces sites de fanfics aussi j'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que vous pensez de mes histoires car pour l'instant je ne peux que me fier sur l'opinion de mon frère et je doute qu'il soit totalement impartial. Peut-être n'est-il gentil que pour avoir un plus gros cadeau de fête ???? Non je pousse fort, je l'adore mon frère et c'est un garçon vraiment exceptionnel. (Normal, c'est mon frère hihihihihi) pardonnez-moi également les fautes d'orthographes je fais mon possible mais je ne suis pas une experte de la langue française, du moins pas dans l'écriture.  
  
Merci à ANGELBAS d'avoir prit le temps de m'écrire une rewiew, j'adore ça..  
  
Prologue : Le choixpeau, quelle idée fantastique qu'à eux Godric Griffondor. C'est l'instrument idéal pour répartir les nouveaux élèves qui font leur entrée dans le monde fabuleux du collège de sorcellerie et de magie de Poudlard. Personne ne peut l'outre passer, tout le monde respecte son choix même si parfois on remet son opinion en doute, on finit toujours par comprendre ses motivations et consentir qu'il avait raison de répartir les élèves ainsi.  
  
Pourquoi envoyer tel ou tel étudiants vers telle ou telle maison et non pas vers une autre ? Parmi toutes les qualités que possèdent les postulants, pourquoi choisit-il de privilégier certaines et de mettre de côté d'autres ? Sur quels traits de caractère spécifiques se base-t-il pour envoyer les jeunes gens vers l'une des quatre maisons du collège ? Finalement, est-ce que la maison vers laquelle il nous a envoyé est réellement celle qui nous convient le mieux et a-t-elle réellement une influence sur notre futur et les actions que nous poserons ?  
  
C'est ce qui résume l'idée principale de ma fic, comment quelques-uns uns des personnages principaux qui gravitent autour du « survivant » ont été repartis, qu'ont-ils entendu lorsque la petite voix soufflait à leur oreille ?  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Un fils révolté  
  
Le grand duc avait à peine pénétré dans la pièce qu'il avait déjà poussé un cri de joie, oui, enfin, il allait pouvoir étudier ce pourquoi il était sûr d'être né. Sa mère lui avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux lors de sa naissance et jamais il n'aurait pu la remercier comme il l'aurait voulu. Oui, il était sorcier, comme elle et non pas un être sans importance et sans contenu comme l'était son père. Il lui en voulait presque de ne pas avoir du sang pur à 100%, à cause de lui il devait se contenter de seulement une moitié d'un bagage génétique magique. Mais il allait leur montrer à tous qu'il n'avait rien d'une demi-portion, il allait être bon, non excellent, il allait être grand, non l'un des plus grand.  
  
Lorsqu'il avait prit le train avec tous les autres élèves qui étudieraient à la célèbre école de sorcellerie et de magie de Poudlard, il avait bombé le torse, il était l'un des leurs pas seulement un simple moldu rêvant d'être plus puissant. Il serait puissant et il avait bien l'intention de tout apprendre et tout faire pour devenir quelqu'un d'important dans la communauté magique. Son ambition n'avait d'égal que son orgueil et sa persévérance.  
  
Il attendait patiemment avec les autres premières années au bas d'un immense escalier, à sa droite se tenait un très grand et très imposant jeune homme. À vue d'?il on l'aurait prit pour un cinquième ou un sixième année par sa corpulence mais à l'air hébété et un peu apeuré qu'il affichait, il n'avait pas de doute que c'était également sa première année. Il se retourna légèrement pour tenter d'étudier les autres étudiants, à sa gauche, une jeune fille se tenait très droite et gardait la tête haute tout comme lui. Elle ne chuchotait pas non plus avec les autres élèves et observait d'un regard curieux mais qui ne trahissait pas d'émotion l'espace et les gens qui l'entouraient. Elle avait partagé son compartiment dans le train qui les avait amené jusqu'à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie et de magie de Grande-Bretagne. Ils n'avaient échangé que quelques mots dont leur nom mais le jeune homme ne s'en souvenait déjà plus. Mc Dougal, Mc Connor, non Mc Gonnagall, oui c'est ça, une écossaise pure et fière qui avait porté les couleurs de son clan sur son tartan et l'avait serré soigneusement dans sa malle avant de se changer pour revêtir sa robe officielle du collège.  
  
La robe officielle du collège, il l'avait lui aussi revêtu avec soin, il était maintenant l'un des leurs, il n'était plus simplement un moldu, il était un être puissant, du moins, il le deviendrait, bientôt. Très bientôt se promit-il mentalement. Un petit homme replet venait d'apparaître en haut des marches et les incitait à le suivre. Les nouveaux arrivant marchèrent en file jusqu'à une immense salle qui coupa le souffle à plusieurs jeunes gens, lui-même fut impressionné mais il tenta de ne rien en laisser paraître. Il gardait la tête droite et son regard était fixé droit devant lui, il n'arborait ni sourire ni expression sur son visage. Un vieux chapeau tout rapiécé attendait sur un tabouret devant la table des professeurs, le jeune homme ne souleva qu'un sourcil en entendant l'objet parler. En fait, il chantait une chanson, ce qui semblait être une coutume quelconque puisque à part les premières années, personne dans la grande salle ne semblait surpris. Il écouta les rimes du chapeau, tentant d'en comprendre les sens cachés. Lorsque l'objet magique se tut, le professeur replet qui était venu les accueillir déroula un parchemin sur lequel devait être inscrit les noms des nouveaux élèves. Un à un, par ordre alphabétique, ils montèrent sur le tabouret et revêtait le chapeau appartenant à un autre âge.  
  
Son tour vint rapidement, il se dirigea après avoir entendu son nom, l'air fier et imperturbable, vers le banc où se prenait les décisions des répartitions.  
  
Alors qu'il s'assoyait, le dos bien droit, le professeur responsable lui mit le chapeau sur la tête. Il eut une brève pensée, se disant que c'était un procédé stupide que de laisser déterminer du destin des élèves à un chapeau vieux de plus de cent ans. Il révisa son opinion très rapidement lorsqu'il entendit à ses oreilles la voix de l'objet. Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas entendu pour ses prédécesseurs, ce devait être uniquement celui qui le posait sur sa tête qui avait le loisir d'entendre le déroulement des pensées du chapeau. Ce dernier lui disait à l'instant :  
  
« - Je vois beaucoup d'amertume et de sentiments refoulés. Une personnalité forte sur le point d'exploser faisant fi des autres qui l'entoure. Énormément de possibilités, un héritage magique surprenant et très puissant. On est avide de démontrer ses capacités mais encore plus de les approfondir. Beaucoup de leadership et une force de persuasion peu commune. Serdaigle pourrait t'apporter beaucoup dans ton désir d'évolution et d'apprentissage mais ton bagage émotionnel et génétique ne trompent pas. C'est à Serpentard que tu iras, mais prend garde. À vouloir voler trop haut, on se brûle soit même trop souvent les ailes. »  
  
Le vieux chapeau avait crié au et fort la nouvelle demeure du jeune homme qui fut applaudit par la table de ses représentants. Il avait été rejoindre ses nouveaux compatriotes sous les regards moqueurs des plus vieux qui prenaient plaisir à persécuter les nouveaux même ceux de leur maison. Ils auraient du prendre garde, ce « nouveau », n'était pas comme les autres et très bientôt, ils devraient l'appeler maître et ce sont eux qui frissonneraient seulement à l'idée de prononcer son nom qui ne fut plus pour très longtemps Tom Elvis Jedusor.  
  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était arrivé à Poudlard et bientôt il prendrait les rênes de son pouvoir, écrasant, torturant et même tuant ceux qui osaient se mettre en travers de sa route. Nul ne pouvait se douter de ce qu'il allait devenir, sauf peut-être un vieux chapeau qui ne voyait le plafond magique qu'une seule fois par an. 


	3. la moitié de l'autre

Disclaimer : Évidement, cet univers merveilleux qu'est le monde fantastique de Harry Potter et compagnie est bien sûr propriété exclusive de madame J K Rowling. Cependant, je me permets de lui emprunter momentanément et sans prétention uniquement dans le but de laisser mes doigts jouer sur le clavier de mon ordinateur pour tenter de sortir quelques histoires qui germent dans mon imagination depuis trop longtemps.  
  
N/A : Veuillez humblement m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe qui pourraient se glisser dans mon texte.  
  
Prologue : Le choixpeau, quelle idée fantastique qu'à eut Godric Griffondor. C'est l'instrument idéal pour répartir les nouveaux élèves qui font leur entrée dans le monde fabuleux du collège de sorcellerie et de magie de Poudlard. Personne ne peut l'outre passer, tout le monde respecte son choix même si parfois on remet son opinion en doute, on finit toujours par comprendre ses motivations et consentir qu'il avait raison de répartir les élèves ainsi.  
  
Pourquoi envoyer tel ou tel étudiants vers telle ou telle maison et non pas vers une autre ? Parmi toutes les qualités que possèdent les postulants, pourquoi choisit-il de privilégier certaines et de mettre de côté d'autres ? Sur quels traits de caractère spécifiques se base-t-il pour envoyer les jeunes gens vers l'une des quatre maisons du collège ? Finalement, est-ce que la maison vers laquelle il nous a envoyé est réellement celle qui nous convient le mieux et a-t-elle réellement une influence sur notre futur et les actions que nous poserons ?  
  
C'est ce qui résume l'idée principale de ma fic, comment quelques-uns uns des personnages principaux qui gravitent autour du « survivant » ont été repartis, qu'ont-ils entendu lorsque la petite voix soufflait à leur oreille ?  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
La moitié de l'autre  
  
Il attendait tout aussi excité que les autres premières années, cependant, il avait un avantage sur plusieurs d'entre eux, ses frères lui avaient expliqué comment la répartition allait se dérouler. C'était utile parfois d'avoir des frères aînés qui vous ouvraient le chemin mais il y avait des inconvénients également. Ses frères avaient été de parfaits étudiants, recevant même des distinctions ce qui avait mis la barre très haute, leur mère en attendait autant de lui. Mais lui n'était pas comme ses frères, du moins pas comme ses aînés, car il faut dire qu'il était plus que complice avec l'un d'eux. Ils avaient tout partagé, TOUT.  
  
Il tira légèrement sur la chemise de son uniforme qui était visiblement trop petite pour lui, c'était celle de l'un de ses frère mais lui avait grandi plus rapidement que l'ancien propriétaire de la chemise. Sa mère avait dit qu'elle lui en envoierait une autre rapidement dès que son père aurait eut l'augmentation qu'ils attendaient tous et qui malheureusement arriverait vraisemblablement après la rentrée scolaire.  
  
Il savait que la vieille sorcière qui se tenait en haut des marches portait le nom de Mc Gonnagall, qu'elle était directrice adjointe et responsable de la maison de Griffondor, maison qui avait accueillit ses trois frères avant lui. Il savait q'elle était stricte mais juste et qu'elle faisait respecter le règlement à la lettre, d'autant plus par les élèves de sa maison. Elle les invitait à l'instant à la suivre pour rentrer dans la grande salle où, il le savait un chapeau allait donner un spectacle.  
  
À vrai dire, il l'attendait ce spectacle, il avait très hâte d'entendre la fameuse chanson rendue célèbre maintenant. L'aîné de la famille avait bien tenté de lui fredonner l'air une fois ou deux mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de talent musical et les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche n'étaient pas très reconnaissable. De plus, l'un de ses autre frère, qui avait été répartit l'année d'avant, lui avait affirmé que la chanson changeait à tous les ans. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il pensait que la chanson de cette année allait être mémorable, il était excité comme une puce.  
  
C'est sans doute pour cela que le plafond magique ou les splendeurs du château ne l'impressionnèrent pas outre mesure, ou peut-être que le fait qu'il ait visité le Ministère de la Magie avec son père l'an d'avant l'avait préparé à la magnificence des lieux magiques célèbres et Poudlard était célèbre dans le monde entier. Enfin, le chapeau prit vie, une fente s'ouvrit et les mots tant attendus virent résonner à ses oreilles.  
  
Il l'avait écouté presque religieusement, un sourire niait aux lèvres, il était certain qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais, elle était gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire. L'objet magique avait un humour très prononcé et unique, un peu comme lui. De voir le chapeau ainsi animé sur le tabouret lui suggérait une tonne d'idées toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Les idées germaient dans sa tête à une vitesse record et il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir toutes les retenir pour pouvoir les réaliser. Il faudrait qu'il en parle avec son frère et très bientôt. Il risqua un regard à ce dernier qui avait lui aussi les yeux brillant d'excitation, d'un simple regard ils s'étaient compris, comme toujours.  
  
La répartition commença et il dut attendre son tour, il était sûrement l'un des derniers puisque Mc Gonnagall semblait nommer les noms par ordre alphabétique. Il attendit mais se fut ardu car il avait hâte de faire plus ample connaissance avec le chapeau. Puis enfin se fut son tour, enfin.  
  
« - Tien tien, une autre tête rousse, woah.. Quel changement. Curieux mélange en effet. Un sens de l'humour surdéveloppé, très très intelligent. Probablement l'un des meilleurs candidat à la succession des Maraudeurs. Tu laisseras sans doute également ta trace mais sûrement pas seul, en équipe c'est bien mieux. On ne veut pas être séparé. On a peur de décevoir maman si on ne va pas dans la bonne maison mais en même temps on dénote un refus chronique de ressembler à ses aînés. Il y a trop d'intelligence et de joie de vivre pour t'envoyer ailleurs qu'à Griffondor. »  
  
Le dernier mot avait été prononcé à voix haute et déjà il entendait la table désignée exploser sous les applaudissements. Mais lui seul entendit les derniers mots que le chapeau lui chuchota avant que Mc Gonnagall ne lui retire :  
  
« - Le rire soulage tous les maux du monde mais seul le sot rit des maux du monde. »  
  
Fred Weasley se souviendra de ses mots toute sa vie. 


	4. des dons et des valeurs bien encrés qui ...

Disclaimer : Évidement, cet univers merveilleux qu'est le monde fantastique de Harry Potter et compagnie est bien sûr propriété exclusive de madame J K Rowling. Cependant, je me permets de lui emprunter momentanément et sans prétention uniquement dans le but de laisser mes doigts jouer sur le clavier de mon ordinateur pour tenter de sortir quelques histoires qui germent dans mon imagination depuis trop longtemps.  
  
N/A : SVP, ne pas me tenir rigueur si des fautes d'orthographe ont trouvé le moyen de m'échapper.  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Des dons et des valeurs bien encrées qui tracent un destin  
  
Comment des êtres aussi niais pouvaient prétendre à une éducation de sorcier dans un collège aussi prestigieux que l'était Poudlard. Il les avaient observés pendant tout le trajet et continuait maintenant. Il les trouvait insipides, aucun ne semblait démontrer le moindre intérêt pour lui, personne ne semblait mériter qu'on s'attarde à lui donc encore moins lui faire la conversation. Cela aurait été du temps de perdu, selon lui, il doutait même que quelques-uns uns d'entre eux aient suffisamment de jugeote pour l'entretenir sur un sujet quelconque.  
  
C'était pathétique qu'un collège de sorcellerie aussi réputé ne choisit pas mieux les étudiants qui le fréquente. Pourquoi laisser la chance à ses moins que rien d'étudier l'ART de la magie et de la sorcellerie ? La plus part d'entre eux n'arriverait même jamais à produire ne serait ce que le un sixième de la force de certains grands mages, ils resteraient à jamais des sorciers de pacotille tout juste bons à faire une carrière de magicien moldu.  
  
Pourtant, il aurait pu y avoir une lueur d'espoir avec la présence de certains descendants de sorciers qui connaissaient une certaine heure de gloire, mais même eux semblaient éteints et peu semblaient contenir ne serait ce que une étincelle capacité. Ils feraient d'excellents moutons, ils suivraient leur maître sans poser de question et ils obéiraient au doigt mais surtout à la baguette. Lui ne finirait pas comme ça, il se savait supérieur à plusieurs des sorciers qui l'entouraient, son père ne cessait de lui répéter et de le pousser à avancer encore et encore sur le chemin de la perfection. Un jour, c'est lui qui donnerait les ordres, c'est lui que l'on écouterait, c'est lui-même que l'on redouterait. Oui cette idée lui plaisait énormément, il devait se l'avouer.  
  
Être supérieur et pouvoir contrôler, diriger les autres, voilà deux de ses objectifs et à court terme si possible. Un pouvoir sur autrui installé tôt devient de plus en plus dur avec le temps à briser. Il en savait quelque chose, vivant sous le joug de son père depuis sa naissance, dépendant de ses moindres caprices et désirs.  
  
Il y repensait à son père à l'instant même, alors que les autres semblaient s'émerveiller de la découverte du vieux château, lui entendant la voix de son père dans sa tête et ressentait son emprise sur lui en se frottant le bras doucement pour que personne ne le remarque. Avant qu'il ne quitte le manoir familial, son paternel lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait qu'une maison à Poudlard digne de recevoir un membre de sa famille et si par malheur son propre fils dérogeait à la tradition familiale, c'est bien plus que son bras qui le ferait souffrir. Son père le lui avait promis avec une lueur étrange au fond des yeux et le jeune homme savait d'expérience que son père tenait toujours ses promesses.  
  
Il en était encore à ses réflexions lorsque la répartition débuta. La directrice adjointe nommait les noms et les moutons approchaient docilement du tabouret pour revêtir le vieux chapeau de Goddric Griffondor. Vient son tour, il ne restait plus beaucoup de jeunes à répartir après lui, la plus part ayant déjà rejoint la table de leur nouvelle maison. Il s'assit, bien droit, le regard neutre et il tenta d'afficher un visage sans expression aucune, autre leçon durement apprise, gracieuseté de son paternel.  
  
« - Par Merlin, je vois beaucoup de capacités et de talents, le tout mélangé par un besoin d'appréciation et de reconnaissance par tes paires mais surtout par ceux qui détiennent certains pouvoirs. Une grande intelligence, jumelée à une vivacité d'esprit. Un regard personnel sur la vie et des valeurs bien intégrées te caractérisent comme un digne représentant d'une maison toute indiquée pour toi et qui t'aidera dans ton désir d'approfondir certaines facettes de tes dons. De plus comme son créateur, tu partages les mêmes idées sur la pureté du sang. Tu trouveras ce que tu cherches dans cette maison mais une fois que tu l'auras trouvé, la question sera de savoir si ça te convient et si tu accepteras tout ce qui vient avec. »  
  
Il avait été rejoindre la table de la maison que lui avait attribuée le choixpeau, il fut applaudit mais il remarqua qu'on lui jetait des regards mi-intrigués mi-effrayés. Il se dit que même ici, son nom de famille représentait quelque chose, que certain le craignaient seulement à cause des lettres qui formaient son nom. D'accord, il venait d'une famille ancienne et qui avait des traditions familiales et qui était respectée et même crainte depuis des siècles mais lui ne voulait pas être respecté pour son nom. Il se jura de faire en sorte que le monde autour de lui se souvienne d'avantage de son prénom, se souviennent de lui et non pas uniquement de sa famille.  
  
Plus tard, dans son nouveau dortoir, il écrivit une lettre à son père pour l'informer de sa maison, elle fut brève et impersonnelle, comme il lui avait appris. Pas besoin de s'épancher dur papier avec un père comme le sien et d'une certaine façon, cela faisait bien son affaire :  
  
Monsieur,  
  
La présente est pour informer que j'ai été réparti selon vos désirs dans la maison qui vous avait accueillit vous et votre illustre descendance auparavant.  
  
Soyez assuré que je ferai de mon mieux et même plus pour être digne de notre famille mais aussi pour arborer fièrement et la tête haute l'insigne de Serpentard sur ma poitrine.  
  
En espérant ne jamais vous décevoir.  
  
Séverus Rogue. 


	5. sorcier perdu à la recherche de guides

Disclaimer : Évidement, cet univers merveilleux qu'est le monde fantastique de Harry Potter et compagnie est bien sûr propriété exclusive de madame J K Rowling. Cependant, je me permets de lui emprunter momentanément et sans prétention uniquement dans le but de laisser mes doigts jouer sur le clavier de mon ordinateur pour tenter de sortir quelques histoires qui germent dans mon imagination depuis trop longtemps.  
  
N/A : Veuillez humblement m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe qui pourraient se glisser dans mon texte.  
  
Réponse au rewiews : Un gros merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire même s'ils ne rewiew pas. Un merci tout particulier à Lyra et Laurent Jerry pour vos encouragements. Pour répondre à la question de Laurent Jerry, oui on aura droit à George mais il n'est pas prévu pour tout de suite, faudra attendre. Ce sera la dernière fois que je laisserai le prologue dans ce chapitre, de toute façon, si vous lisez jusqu'à ce chapitre, c'est que vous aurez compris l'idée de ma fic. Du moins je l'espère.  
  
Prologue : Le choixpeau, quelle idée fantastique qu'à eut Godric Griffondor. C'est l'instrument idéal pour répartir les nouveaux élèves qui font leur entrée dans le monde fabuleux du collège de sorcellerie et de magie de Poudlard. Personne ne peut l'outre passer, tout le monde respecte son choix même si parfois on remet son opinion en doute, on finit toujours par comprendre ses motivations et consentir qu'il avait raison de répartir les élèves ainsi.  
  
Pourquoi envoyer tel ou tel étudiants vers telle ou telle maison et non pas vers une autre ? Parmi toutes les qualités que possèdent les postulants, pourquoi choisit-il de privilégier certaines et de mettre de côté d'autres ? Sur quels traits de caractère spécifiques se base-t-il pour envoyer les jeunes gens vers l'une des quatre maisons du collège ? Finalement, est-ce que la maison vers laquelle il nous a envoyé est réellement celle qui nous convient le mieux et a-t-elle réellement une influence sur notre futur et les actions que nous poserons ?  
  
C'est ce qui résume l'idée principale de ma fic, comment quelques-uns uns des personnages principaux qui gravitent autour du « survivant » ont été repartis, qu'ont-ils entendu lorsque la petite voix soufflait à leur oreille ?  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Sorcier perdu à la recherche de guides.  
  
Il était effrayé, non terrifié, presque pétrifié, comment allait-il pouvoir suivre toute une année scolaire sans avoir sa mère près de lui. Sans que maman lui rappelle gentiment qu'il a oublié un bouton, que ses lacets sont détachés ou encore ça lui prend deux bas pareils. Comment survivrait-il sans les bons petits plats cuisinés avec amour par sa mère uniquement pour lui ? Bien sûr, il en avait une réserve impressionnante dans sa malle, des provisions qu'elle avait dit, pour ne pas que tu oublies ton chez toi, avait-elle ajouté. Comment pourrait-il oublier son chez lui, c'était l'endroit le plus merveilleux du monde, du moins pour lui car il y était avec sa mère. Sa mère qui aimait par-dessus tout.  
  
Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il parte étudier aussi loin d'elle ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il la quitte ? Ne pouvait-elle pas lui apprendre tout cela à la maison comme elle l'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant ? Pourquoi s'exiler à l'autre bout du pays, si loin de sa mère ? Il souffrait de devoir partir, il avait pleuré même toutes les nuits de la semaine avant son départ, sa mère l'avait consolé et rassuré. Qui le ferait maintenant ?  
  
Bien sûr, il était fier d'avoir les même dons que sa mère, il avait hâte de pouvoir faire tout ce qu'elle faisait mais pour cela il devait la quitter et cela était selon lui la pire des torture. Rien au monde ne lui ferait aussi mal. Qu'y avait-il pour lui dans cette école ? Il ne connaissait aucun autre sorcier de son âge, il n'avait jamais eu de véritable ami auparavant ni moldu ni sorcier. Il était de nature introvertie, solitaire et renfermé. Il aimait observer les gens à distance, regarder leur réactions face à telle ou telle situation mais pratiquement jamais, il ne se mêlait à eux. Son monde se limitait à sa mère et cela lui convenait parfaitement, il n'avait jamais chercher à pousser plus loin son exploration du monde et c'est ce qui rendait cette séparation d'autant plus douloureuse.  
  
Sa mère avait été tellement fière lorsqu'elle avait aperçu le hibou de Poudlard. Son fils irait étudier dans la même école où elle avait fait sa scolarité. Elle souhaitait pour lui ce qu'il y avait de meilleur et lui voulait lui offrir le meilleur. C'est pourquoi il s'était finalement résigné à la quitter pour aller étudier dans ce collège qui l'effrayait. Ce n'était pas qu'il était un cancre notoire, il était généralement dans la base moyenne mais il n'avait pas peur d'ouvrir les livres et de s'y plonger. Il savait qu'il devait travailler deux à trois fois plus fort que la majorité des autres élèves de son âge pour réussir correctement mais il n'abandonnait pas facilement.  
  
Son voyage en train, il l'avait fait en silence, observant comme à son habitude les gens autour de lui. Il n'avait ouvert la bouche que trois fois pour se présenter aux autres élèves qui avaient voyagé dans le même compartiment que lui mais se fut tout. Il les avait épié cependant, l'air de rien derrière un vieux livre de classe que sa mère lui avait remis avant son départ. Quand même bien il aurait voulu parler, il n'aurait sans doute pas pu placer un mot, les autres occupants semblaient des plus verbomoteurs. Il les avait écouté, souriant parfois à leurs plaisanteries derrière son livre mais sans jamais se joindre à eux.  
  
Pour l'instant, il attendait son tour près du tabouret où prenaient place les élèves préalablement nommés par une sorcière du nom de Mc Gonnagall. Il attendait d'y prendre place et de revêtir le chapeau qui allait décider de la maison qui l'accueillerait pour les sept prochaines années, les sept qu'il passerait loin de sa mère. Il redoutait cet instant, ce chapeau signifiait le point de non-retour, une fois qu'il l'aurait mis, il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière et retourner auprès de sa mère innocemment comme il avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant.  
  
C'était bien son nom qui venait d'être nommé, son cerveau lui intimait de marcher jusqu'au tabouret et de s'y asseoir, ce qu'il fit presque à regret. Fini le temps innocent passé auprès de l'être qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Il entendit une petite voix souffler à son oreille, il sursauta, ne sachant pas que l'objet magique pouvait s'adresser à lui personnellement :  
  
« - Hum, difficile, je vois beaucoup de loyauté. Tu suivrais partout ceux en qui tu crois. Tu choisiras au mieux des tes intérêts et tes choix se feront selon ce que tu croiras être le mieux pour toi. Une maison seulement pourrait t'aider à te définir une personnalité propre, t'aider à découvrir qui tu es et ce que tu vaux. Peut-être que cela t'aidera à faire les bons choix. Tu y découvriras également des valeurs nouvelles qui pèseront dans la balance lorsque tu auras à choisir dans quel chemin tu engages ta vie. »  
  
Le choixpeau avait annoncé à la totalité de la grande salle que Peter Pettigrow allait être membre de la maison Griffondor.  
  
Il y trouverait en effet au cours de ses sept années de scolarité, des valeurs nouvelles mais aussi des guides qui remplacèrent peu à peu l'unique être qui avait jusque là compté pour lui. Jamais ils n'avaient pris la place de sa mère mais il avait découvert des amis sincères sur qui il savait pouvoir compter.  
  
Qu'avait bien pu lui offrir le Lord Noir pour faire pencher la balance en sa faveur, au détriment de la vie et du futur des seules personnes autres que sa mère avec qui il se sentait bien. Des seules autres personnes à avoir cru en lui à l'avoir accepté et épaulé. Le prix de sa trahison s'était payé en vies, qu'avait de plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres, que lui avait-il fait miroiter pour qu'il change de camp. Avait-il réellement changé de camp, n'était-ce pas déjà tout calculé, il suivait le guide qui lui offrait le plus, celui qui lui traçait le chemin qui lui convenait le mieux. D'abord sa mère, ensuite les autres maraudeurs et finalement Voldemort.  
  
Une chose était cependant sûre, Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le- nom, serait son dernier guide car on ne pouvait l'abandonner sans conséquence, personne ne quittait le mage noir sans en payer de sa propre vie. Tel était le prix à payer, il avait contribué à la mort de ses amis mais avait en même temps déterminé de sa propre mort sans même en avoir conscience. 


	6. sangs mélangés, enfant tourmenté

Disclaimer : Comme vous vous en doutez, rien de ce monde magique n'est à moi, le tout appartient à une certaine Joanne Katherine Rowling, ma grande amie JKR qui permet à mon imagination d'atteindre des lieux où je n'étais jamais encore allé.  
  
N/A : Je tiens à spécifier pour ma défense que le français était la matière où j'éprouvais le plus de difficulté lorsque je fréquentais l'école. En fait j'aimais bien littérature et à la limite la composition mais je perdais tous mes points avec le nombre incalculable de fautes que je laissais dans mes écrits et ce malgré plusieurs révision de ma part. Je suis plus douée pour trouver les fautes des autres et totalement nulle pour ce qui est des miennes. Aussi j'espère que vous m'excuserez si vous en rencontrez quelques-unes unes au détour des mes phrases.  
  
Réponse à mon rewiew : Merci beaucoup à Laurent Jerry pour tes commentaires et tes encouragements. Pour ce chapitre j'espère ne pas trop te décevoir, j'étais vraisemblablement en manque d'inspiration et malgré près de trois jours passés sur à peine deux pages de texte, je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite. J'essayerai de faire mieux pour les prochains.  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Sangs mélangés, enfant tourmenté.  
  
Il était là, derrière les autres, attendant que son nom son nommé par le professeur chargé de cette tâche. Ses yeux allaient et venaient de part et d'autre de la grande salle, s'émerveillant de découvrir toutes ces choses si intriguantes et spéciales qui créait un univers. comment pourrait-il le décrire ?. Oui magique, c'est ça, c'est le seul mot qui lui venait en tête et pour cause. N'était-il pas à Poudlard, le collège de magie et de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne ?  
  
Comme il avait été fier d'être la cause de ce regard empli de fierté que son père avait jeté sur lui lorsqu'ils avaient accueilli le hibou aux armes de Poudlard. Son père avait sourit en hochant la tête de contentement et le jeune homme savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais cette lueur si particulière que ses yeux avaient revêtu lorsqu'il l'avait informé qu'il irait faire sa scolarité à l'école où lui-même avait étudié étant plus jeune. Le jeune homme était lui très heureux de la chance qui s'offrait à lui, devenir étudiant dans l'une des plus prestigieuses écoles magiques d'Europe avait de quoi vous rendre fier.  
  
Les jours qui avaient suivi, il avait arpenté le Chemin de Traverse avec son père à la recherche de tout le matériel nécessaire pour la rentrée. Son père lui avait commandé de nouveaux habits, lui avait procuré un ensemble complet pour débutant en potion et acheté tous les livres inscrits sur la liste.  
  
Le jeune homme avait sans doute croisé quelques-uns uns de ses futurs compatriotes d'école. Peut-être s'était-il dit, qu'il aurait enfin la chance de rencontrer des jeunes de son âge avec qui il pourrait tisser des liens d'amitié. Il l'espérant ardemment car depuis son plus jeune âge, il n'avait comme seul ami que son père qui malgré tout son bon vouloir n'équivalait pas la présence de jeunes gens dans l'entourage de son fils. Le jeune homme avait toujours été plutôt timide et solitaire, préférant jouer seul dans la forêt avoisinant leur petit cottage plutôt que de se rendre dans la ville la plus proche pour s'y trouver des amis.  
  
Peu de gens venaient les visiter et ils ne sortaient que très rarement de la clairière qui accueillait leur petite maison. Au village on les appelait les ermites et plusieurs rumeurs circulaient sur eux pas toutes très gentille. Les plus jeunes fuyaient même en les apercevant lorsqu'ils se rendaient au village et les plus vieux tentaient de montrer leur bravoure en les toisant et en tentant de leur faire perdre le contrôle d'eux. Le fait qu'aucune femme n'est habité dans la petite maison et qu'un père élève seul son fils reculer aussi loin dans la campagne, procurait bien des ragots aux bonnes femmes.  
  
Le jeune homme avait donc grandi sans véritable ami autre que le chien que lui avait offert son père pour son quatrième anniversaire. C'était son compagnon, son confident, celui qui l'écoutait se vider le c?ur et qui le réconfortait lorsqu'il pleurait. Jamais il n'avait pleuré devant son père, il ne voulait surtout pas l'accabler lui qui faisait tout pour qu'il soit heureux mais parfois le fait d'être seul lui pesait énormément.  
  
Lorsqu'il avait appris que comme son père il serait un sorcier, il avait sauté de joie, il était subjugué lorsque son père se servait de sa baguette devant lui, souvent la nuit, il se levait pour « emprunter » la baguette de son père et « s'entraîner ». Il s'imaginait lançant des sorts contre les vilains, créant des choses fantastiques et merveilleuses ou encore simplement l'utiliser pour les choses simples de la vie de tous les jours. Lorsqu'il avait eu sa propre baguette, il la chérissait tellement que son père dû gentiment le menacer de lui enlever pour qui cesse de la fixer béatement.  
  
Maintenant, il était à l'école, quitter son père avait été difficile mais il s'était montré fort et fier comme lui avait enseigné son père. Il le reverrait à Noël après tout, ce n'était pas si loin. Son voyage en train s'était déroulé sans qu'il ne prononce le moindre mot, bizarrement, personne n'avait partagé son compartiment et ceux qui s'arrêtaient ne faisaient que jeter un ?il, levait un sourcil et repartaient en murmurant sans lui adresser la parole. Il ne s'en faisait pas outre mesure, il était habitué maintenant à ce genre de comportement, on père lui avait expliqué que c'était à cause de son sang mélangé mais il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi. Son parcours sur le lac par contre l'avait profondément marqué, il avait observé longuement l'étendue d'eau se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se cacher dans les profondeurs de ce lac noir.  
  
Oh, oh, c'était son nom qu'il venait d'entendre, il fallait qu'il cesse de rêvasser comme ça, il avait promis à son père d'être attentif. Il se dirigea vers le banc et s'y assis sans mal.  
  
« - Que voilà, un métis peu ordinaire, on a en soi certains traits de sa mère mais on partage avec elle également la passion pour les « grandes » choses. De la loyauté à la pelle, un c?ur noble et un être si sensible détonne cependant du caractère maternel, sûrement un héritage de ton père. Sois fier des deux, ils t'ont donné le meilleur d'eux. Prend garde cependant, la différence fait souvent peur et ceux qui la vive font toujours de bon bouc émissaire malgré toute leur bonne volonté. Cependant, il y aura toujours des gens bien pour croire en toi malgré tes différences, c'est ce qui fait d'eux de grandes personnes et non pas la taille qu'ils ont. »  
  
C'est ainsi que Rebeus Hagrid fut répartit, malheureusement, comme l'avait prédit le choixpeau, il fit un excellent bouc émissaire et ne put terminer sa scolarité à Poudlard. Sa baguette qu'il chérissait tant fut détruite et malgré qu'un bout restait toujours à sa disposition, il ne pouvait plus pratiquer la magie. Il demeura tout de même auprès d'un grand homme, Dumbledore et il appris à respecter la part de sa mère en lui et a en être aussi fier que la part que lui avait légué son père, simple sorcier.  
  
(bon d'accord, je vous laisse décidé dans quelle maison c'est retrouvé Hagrid. À ma connaissance, il n'est dit nulle part à quel clan il appartenait, si c'est le cas, svp, me le faire savoir. Pour ma part j'hésite et n'arrive pas à prendre une décision. Il pourrait facilement être à Griffondor car il est courageux, ses promenades dans la forêt interdite sans baguette complète le prouve. Il est brave et fort, d'autres qualités qui déterminent les représentants de cette maison. Cependant, il aurait fait un excellent Poufsouffle également, plus lent que la moyenne, malheureusement ça semble être une caractéristique qui convient aux pauvres Poufsouffle. Comme l'a cependant dit le choixpeau, les représentants de cette maison sont aussi justes, loyaux et patients. Ce sont aussi des qualités de notre géant adoré. Je suis dans un impasse et j'ai donc décidé de vous laisser le choix de la maison pour ce personnage. A moins qu'une âme charitable me fasse savoir que Hagrid avait été répartit dans une maison plutôt qu'une autre dans le quel cas j'apporterai avec joie des modifications à ce chapitre. Merci.) 


	7. fidèle à luimême et à son environnement

Disclaimer : Comme vous vous en doutez, rien de ce monde magique n'est à moi, le tout appartient à une certaine Joanne Katherine Rowling, ma grande amie JKR qui permet à mon imagination d'atteindre des lieux où je n'étais jamais encore allé.  
  
N/A : Je tiens à spécifier pour ma défense que le français était la matière où j'éprouvais le plus de difficulté lorsque je fréquentais l'école. En fait j'aimais bien littérature et à la limite la composition mais je perdais tous mes points avec le nombre incalculable de fautes que je laissais dans mes écrits et ce malgré plusieurs révision de ma part. Je suis plus douée pour trouver les fautes des autres et totalement nulle pour ce qui est des miennes. Aussi j'espère que vous m'excuserez si vous en rencontrez quelques-unes unes au détour des mes phrases.  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Fidèle à lui-même et à son environnement  
  
Le nouvel environnement qu'il découvrait lui aussi pour la première fois l'émerveillait au plus haut point. En fait, il admirait le génie des quatre créateurs de cette école. Il les connaissait, il avait lu l'histoire de Poudlard, il savait que Griffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard, les quatre plus grands sorciers de leur temps, s'étaient unis pour créer un lieu pour accueillir les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne pour leur permettre d'acquérir une éducation magique de qualité et qui serait offerte à tous sans distinction. C'est ce dernier point de vue avait été la cause du différent entre les quatre sorciers. Un certain Salazar Serpentard ne voulait accepter dans le collège que les enfants qui auraient en eux du sang pur, aucun descendant de familles moldues ne pouvait prétendre selon lui à recevoir une éducation magique de qualité. Les trois autres étaient plus ouverts d'esprit et savaient pertinemment que des sorciers de sang pur n'avaient rien de plus que ceux provenant de familles moldues.  
  
Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à assimiler toutes les nouvelles données qu'il recevait, les yeux du jeune homme allaient et venaient en s'agrandissant à chaque nouvelle chose qu'il découvrait. Il se promit mentalement de revenir étudier l'architecture d'une volute ou se renseigner sur le nom du créateur d'une statue qui trônait dans le grand hall. Depuis qu'il était tout jeune, il adorait se cultiver, toujours apprendre plus. Il s'était installer une routine dès qu'il avait su lire sans l'aide de l'un ou l'autre de ses parents, ainsi il avait appris bien plus de chose qu'en savait un enfant de son âge. Sa culture générale était même meilleure que certains adultes et il en était très fier.  
  
Sa mère et son père étant également sorciers, il s'attendait bien sûr à recevoir sa lettre l'invitant à se joindre aux nouveaux élèves pour la rentrée de cette année là. Une part de lui avait eu peur de ne jamais la recevoir, il avait tellement espéré pouvoir étudier dans ce collège qui prenait en réputation plus les années passaient. Il en rêvait même le soir, se voyant dans les salles de cours, écoutant religieusement les maîtres, apprenant par c?ur leurs préceptes. L'idée qu'il pouvait être crakmol l'obsédait, il voulait apprendre, apprendre toujours plus et à la longue, il s'était fait à l'idée que si jamais la lettre de Poudlard n'arrivait jamais, il n'aurait qu'à poursuivre ses études moldues. Cependant, il doutait qu'il y ait autant de chose à étudier dans le monde moldu que dans le monde de la magie.  
  
Finalement la lettre était arrivée, il n'avait pas sauté de joie, uniquement sourit à ses parents qui eux l'avaient simplement félicité. Cette famille n'exposait jamais ses sentiments, il n'y avait jamais d'explosion de joie, les rires étaient discrets et les pleurs étaient de nature solitaire. Élevé ainsi depuis son plus jeune âge, le jeune homme ne laissait jamais paraître ce qu'il ressentait, son visage ne révélait aucune expression, simplement un haussement de sourcil pouvait prouver qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un être sans c?ur. Bien sûr qu'il était heureux de devenir étudiant au collège de sorcellerie et de magie mais est-ce que cela nécessitait une effusion de joie ? Il en aurait probablement été incapable de toute façon, ne sachant comment faire.  
  
Son voyage en diligence jusqu'à l'école aurait pu être très long s'il n'avait pas pensé à apporter avec lui dans le compartiment un livre. Les deux autres jeunes gens l'accompagnant comprirent très rapidement qu'il ne serait pas d'une grande loquacité et avaient abandonné l'idée qu'il se joigne à leur conversation mais cela n'avait aucunement offusqué le jeune homme, préférant la quiétude de son livre à la frivolité d'une discussion qui ne mènerait nulle part de toute façon. Pourquoi les gens discutaient toujours de choses pas très utiles ? Le temps serait bien mieux utilisé si les gens avaient des discussions uniquement pratiques et ayant un but concret.  
  
Des milliers de chandelles flottaient magiquement au-dessus de leur tête, éclairant la grande salle. Des élèves plus âgés attendaient patiemment à quatre tables parallèles les unes des autres. Une seule table était perpendiculaire, celle des professeurs, un tabouret occupait le centre de la place et sur lui, un chapeau auquel on venait sans doute depuis peu d'ajouter un morceau de feutre, sûrement pour cacher un trou. Alors que le silence régnait dans la grande pièce, le jeune homme ainsi que tous les autres gens présents virent une fente s'ouvrir dans le dit chapeau et l'objet magique se mit à chanter une chanson, humoristique qui résumait brièvement l'histoire qu'il avait lue auparavant dans le livre officiel de l'école. Puis, un homme d'un certain âge, l'homme qui les avait accueillis lors de leur arrivée, déroula un bout de parchemin et commença à nommer les noms des nouveaux élèves inscrits pour cette rentrée. Son nom vint rapidement, il se dirigea comme ses prédécesseurs vers le banc et y prit place pour ensuite entendre le choixpeau lui parler à l'oreille :  
  
« - Woah ! Aucun doute possible, une seule maison peut convenir à un jeune homme tel que toi. T'es une personne avec un énorme respect pour l'éducation, l'apprentissage et les sciences. Je vois un être posé et réfléchis peut-être un peu trop même. L'intelligence et la sagesse ne riment pas nécessairement avec routine et habitude. La constance, l'invariabilité, la régularité et l'opiniâtreté sont de belles qualités mais uniquement lorsqu'elles sont consommées avec modération. Trop de ces dernières feront de toi un être assommant, ennuyeux et tu pourrais perdre bien plus que l'estime des gens qui te côtoieront. Cependant, je sens que tu vas beaucoup apprécier ce lieu de savoir, ton attachement pour cette école dépassera de beaucoup la moyenne, tu y resteras attaché même au-delà des limites de la moyenne des gens. »  
  
Le choixpeau déclara haut et fort la nouvelle maison du jeune homme, comme l'avait dit l'ancien chapeau de Griffondor, une seule maison pouvait accueillir un nouvel élève tel que lui : Serdaigle. Il s'était dirigé vers cette table qui l'applaudissait pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Il se sentait déjà très bien dans cet univers pourtant nouveau pour lui. Tellement bien qu'après ses études, il y devint professeur et rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'enseigner même pas la mort. Le professeur Binn fut le premier enseignant fantôme du collège et certains élèves espéraient fortement que ce soit le dernier car comme l'avait prédit le choixpeau ce qui apparaissaient comme de belles qualités alors qu'il était jeune devenaient les pires défauts pour ses étudiants. 


	8. le fils chéri de ses parents

Disclaimer : Comme vous vous en doutez, rien de ce monde magique n'est à moi, le tout appartient à une certaine Joanne Katherine Rowling, ma grande amie JKR qui permet à mon imagination d'atteindre des lieux où je n'étais jamais encore allé.  
  
N/A : Je tiens à spécifier pour ma défense que le français était la matière où j'éprouvais le plus de difficulté lorsque je fréquentais l'école. En fait j'aimais bien littérature et à la limite la composition mais je perdais tous mes points avec le nombre incalculable de fautes que je laissais dans mes écrits et ce malgré plusieurs révision de ma part. Je suis plus douée pour trouver les fautes des autres et totalement nulle pour ce qui est des miennes. Aussi j'espère que vous m'excuserez si vous en rencontrez quelques-unes unes au détour des mes phrases.  
  
Chapitre 8  
  
Fils chéri de ses parents  
  
Il avait trouvé son voyage ne train fabuleux, il avait déjà rencontré quelques élèves qui étudieraient avec lui et avait même créé des liens avec deux d'entre eux, deux première année comme lui qui partageaient son compartiment. Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien, expliquant aux autres comment ils avaient réagi en recevant leur lettre de Poudlard, parlant brièvement de leur famille et de leurs origines. Mais on avait surtout discuté Quidditch, le sport des sorcier, le seul sport qui se joue sur des balais comme le disait le slogan. Lui-même adorait ce sport, en fait, ils étaient rares les sorciers à ne pas aimer le Quidditch, dans certaines familles s'était presque une religion. Il en était ainsi dans sa propre famille, son père espérait qu'il devienne un très grand joueur, recruté dès sa sortie du collège de sorcellerie et de magie par l'une des plus prestigieuses équipes de la ligue.  
  
Lui-même n'avait pas vraiment d'objection face à cette idée, il aimait beaucoup voler mais il ne savait pas s'il était assez bon pour se tailler une place dans une équipe. Il tenterait sa chance l'an prochain car aucun première année ne pouvait s'inscrire pour un poste vacant dans l'une des quatre équipes de Poudlard. Il ne savait pas encore bien sûr dans quelle maison il allait se retrouver mais peu lui importait, il avait la ferme intention de donner tout ce qu'il avait pour avoir de les meilleures notes possible et tenter d'être accepté dans l'équipe de sa maison. Les notes pour sa mère et le Quidditch pour son père. Ses deux parents avaient également fréquenté le célèbre collège et ils avaient tous deux des attentes envers leur unique fils. Il ne voulait surtout pas les décevoir, en plus il le ferait pour lui-même, avoir une bonne éducation ouvrait bien des portes dans la communauté magique, il ne savait pas encore exactement ce qu'il voulait pour son avenir mais il savait que les carte de son destin étaient présentement entre ses mains et il voulait bien les jouer.  
  
Il attendait patiemment au pied d'un grand escalier avec ses deux nouveaux amis ainsi que les autres nouveaux élèves. Ils revenaient de leur petite promenade sur le lac, accompagnés d'un homme immense mais qui leur était tout de même apparu sympathique. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit une sorcière d'un âge assez avancé s'avancer vers eux, elle arborait un chignon impeccable et une robe de sorcière noire, simple mais son port faisait qu'elle la portait avec élégance. Elle se présenta comme étant le professeur Mc Gonnagall, aussitôt le cerveau du jeune homme fit des liens, son père lui en avait parlé ; elle était directrice adjointe et enseignait la métamorphose si sa mémoire était bonne.  
  
Elle les invita à la suivre et ils entrèrent tous dans la grande salle qui malgré les explications de sa mère, lui paraissait l'endroit le plus beau du monde. Le plafond magique, les chandelles qui flottaient magiquement, les emblèmes de Poudlard. C'était à couper le souffle. Il fut très vite tiré de sa contemplation par la voix du professeur de métamorphose qui annonçait les noms des élèves qui devaient se présenter sur le tabouret pour y revêtir le fameux choixpeau. Il en profita pour l'observer un peu mieux. Sa mère lui en avait parlé bien sûr lorsqu'il l'avait questionner sur comment se déroulait la répartition mais il ne se l'était pas imaginé comme cela. C'était u chapeau d'un autre âge, il tombait presque en lambeaux, il était recouvert de feutre pour cacher les trous qui s'y étaient glissés depuis les centaines d'années où il se léguait de directeur en directeur.  
  
Son nom fut prononcé et Mc Gonnagall le regardait, il faut dire qu'il ressemblait à son père alors elle avait dû le reconnaître. Il s'approcha, pas trop certain, non pas qu'il avait peur du verdict du choixpeau, plus parce qu'il ne savait pas quelle attitude afficher, devait-il se montrer sûr de lui alors qu'il ne l'était pas vraiment ou simplement tenter de paraître insouciant ? Non, il n'était pas insouciant, c'était son avenir qui se décidait sur ce tabouret. Pourtant, tous ceux qui y était passé avant lui ne semblaient pas s'en plaindre, tous avaient même l'air plutôt satisfaits. Le chapeau fut déposé sur la tête par la directrice adjointe et très rapidement, il entendit la voix du couvre-chef à son oreille :  
  
« - Fils chéri de ses parents, ils ont beaucoup d'attentes envers toi mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à ce sujet, tu as les capacités pour devenir un grand sorcier, ton nom pourrait être inscrit parmi les plus grands. Je vois que tu es juste et loyal, un travailleur acharné et un être d'une grande patience. Tu ne prends jamais sur toi le mérite d'un autre et tu tends la main à ceux que tu respectes. Ce sont là des qualités qu'affectionnaient tout particulièrement une sorcière du nom de Poufsouffle. Je crois sincèrement que tu trouveras dans cette maison les moyens de t'émanciper et peut-être amener un peu de gloire à cette maison qui malheureusement n'en reçoit que rarement malgré les êtres de valeurs qui s'y trouvent. »  
  
Le choixpeau avait déclaré au reste de l'assemblée ainsi qu'au jeune homme la maison qui l'accueillerait, il fut chaudement applaudit par ses nouveaux condisciples qui l'accueillir à bras ouverts. Il était somme tout heureux de se retrouver dans cette maison, et si ce que le chapeau magique avait dit s'avérait exact, lui, Cedric Diggory allait apporter la gloire à cette maison. Son esprit se mit à imaginer plusieurs scénarios, peut-être était- ce en tant que joueur de Quidditch. Oui il l'espérait, ou alors il travaillerai si fort qu'il serait parmi les meilleurs élèves de son année.  
  
Une chose était sûre, jamais il n'avait même imaginé dans ses rêves les plus fous être consacré comme l'un des champions de Poudlard représentant l'école dans le tournoi des trois sorciers en compagnie du grand Harry Potter, ni même être le seul attrapeur à lui damer le pion, plutôt, le vif d'or. La fierté de son père, son exploit au Quidditch, la fierté de sa mère, champion de Poudlard, le malheur de Harry, son décès prématuré. 


	9. un coeur immense

Disclaimer : C'est devenu de la répétition mais que voulez-vous, rien ne m'appartient tout vient directement de l'imagination d'une autre femme, une certaine JKR, vous connaissez ?  
  
N/A : Même excuses sur l'état de mon français qui pourrait en choquer quelques-uns. Désolée  
  
Réponses aux rewiews : MERCI MERCI MERCI, j'adore ouvrir mon adresse de messagerie et découvrir que certains d'entre vous on prit le temps de me laisser un petit mot. Une note spéciale à Laurent Jerry : je ne sais pas si tu t'en aies aperçu mais c'est mon but que de vous mystifier et je suis heureuse de réussir presque à tous les coups à de mettre échec et mat, moi qui ne suis pourtant pas si bonne que cela aux échecs.  
  
Chapitre 9  
  
Un c?ur si vaste  
  
La jeune fille timide qu'elle était avait fait le voyage en train sans même oser lever les yeux de ses souliers. En fait, elle les avait levés mais elle les rabaissait à la vitesse de l'éclair dès qu'elle croisait le regard des autres passagers. Elle était de nature gênée, du moins les première fois que l'on l'approchait car dès que l'on la connaissait un peu mieux, on découvrait un être exceptionnel, rempli de tendresse mais aussi d'une joie de vivre hors du commun. Elle aimait rire et son rire sonnait comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles des gens qui avaient le plaisir de l'entendre. Dans ces moments là, ses yeux revêtaient une douce lueur, on aurait dit qu'ils brillaient de milles feux.  
  
Pour avoir ce privilège, il fallait d'abord combattre sa timidité et comme pour l'instant elle se retrouvait dans un environnement qu'elle ne connaissait pas, la première impression de ses compagnons de voyage était qu'elle était une jeune fille timide n'osant même pas les regarder et encore moi leur parler. D'un point de vue extérieur, elle n'était qu'une jeune fille arborant deux jolies tresses flamboyantes, au regard fuyant et à la communication restreinte. C'était mal la connaître. Ils avaient sept ans pour mieux la cerner et apprendre à l'apprécier.  
  
Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle repensa à la l'accueil que sa famille avait réservé au hibou venu lui porter son acceptation au collège de sorcellerie et de magie de Poudlard. Sa mère avait tout arrêté dans la maison, elle avait même demandé à ses frères d'arrêter leurs jeux pour venir féliciter leur s?ur qui avait été admise dans l'école la plus prestigieuse de Grande-Bretagne. Lorsque son père était revenu du travail, il l'avait chaudement félicité lui aussi et elle eut droit ce soir là au festin que réservait sa mère dans ses occasions là. Sa mère lui avait confectionné tous ses plats préférés ainsi que le dessert dont elle raffolait ; de la crème caramel, hummm, en plus, sa mère était la seule sorcière au monde à la faire aussi bonne, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait réellement. Sa mère, ses frères, son père, toute sa famille en fait, elle les adorait, elle aurait tout donné sans hésiter un seul instant si l'un d'eux était dans le besoin.  
  
C'était un des points qui la caractérisait le plus, c'était en fait un fait qui s'observait à l'?il nu dans toute sa famille. Ses tantes et oncles chérissaient autant leur famille, c'était plus qu'une tradition, c'était profondément encré dans leurs valeurs et ce depuis des générations. Sa famille était sorcière depuis des lustres, l'une des familles les plus respectées de la communauté magique et ce autant du côté de sa mère que du côté de son père. On n'était pas contre les alliances hors communauté magique, loin de là mais ils étaient plus rares ses couples formés d'un sorcier et un moldu. Peut-être simplement que les membres des deux familles éprouvaient le coup de foudre dès leur jeune âge car on remarquait beaucoup de couples qui se sont formés alors qu'ils étaient encore que des gamins et qui durait aussi solide qu'au premier jour.  
  
Elle avait traversé le lac dans l'une des dernières chaloupes, s'assurant ainsi d'être parmi les dernières à entrer dans l'immense château qui lui avait coupé le souffle lorsqu'elle l'avait vu. Tout un bâtiment et l'intérieur était encore mieux, elle jetait des regards furtifs aux différents éléments qui passaient dans son champ de vision lorsqu'elle tournait lentement la tête. Elle était curieuse et aimait découvrir des choses nouvelles et ce château semblait être une mine inépuisable de trésors qui ne demandaient qu'à être découverts. Une sorcière se tenait au haut des marches, attendant les nouveaux élèves fraîchement débarqués du lac, elle se présenta et les pria de bien vouloir la suivre jusqu'à la grande salle. Lorsqu'elle pénétra avec les autres nouveaux arrivants et fut émerveillée, cette fois, pas question de baiser les yeux, le plafond qui reflétait exactement le temps extérieur, les milliers de chandelles qui flottaient ainsi que tout le reste valaient bien la peine qu'on les regarde ouvertement. Que de splendeur. Le directeur, un homme à barbe grisonnante leur souhaita la bienvenue et bientôt, la répartition en tant que telle débuta. Le professeur de métamorphose les appela à tour de rôle et par ordre alphabétique. Heureusement qu'elle était l'une des dernières, elle n'avait pas ainsi à constamment laisser passer les appelés. Bientôt, trop tôt au goût de la jeune femme, son nom fut nommé. Elle se dirigea, prenant bien garde de toujours fixer le sol et le bout de ses chaussures, vers le banc où trônait le choixpeau. Elle s'assit en sentant tous les regards de la grande salle rivés sur elle, ce qui la mettait visiblement mal à l'aise, dès que le chapeau fut posé sur sa tête, elle ne vit plus rien, à raison que l'objet magique était bien trop grand pour elle et bientôt elle entendit une voix à ses oreilles :  
  
« - Que voilà, une jeune femme forte et robuste, pleine de vigueur et d'énergie mais elle prend bien garde de bien le cacher derrière sa timidité. Une personnalité déterminée et décidée. Tout de même une tendance à être bouillante, le sage ne chercherait pas à te pousser à bout. Tu sais tout de même être douce, attentionnée, fidèle et prévenante. Tu donnerais bien plus que ta robe de sorcière pour ceux à qui tu tiens et que tu affectionnes. Ton c?ur est immense et des êtres d'exception l'empliront sans aucun doute mais seul le sot chercherait à en abuser. Ta vie tu la vivras d'abord pour les autres mais ces derniers t'apporteront également beaucoup. Je ne crois pas trop m'avancer en disant que ton avenir sera fait entièrement de rouge. »  
  
Le chapeau rapièce de toutes part s'était une nouvelle fois entre ouvert pour déclarer haut et fort la nouvelle maison de la jeune fille : Griffondor. Elle avait été rejoindre cette table qui l'applaudissait à tout rompre pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, elle en était très heureuse, ses joues avaient rosi et elle gardait le regard bas en se présentant à ses nouveaux compatriotes. Lorsqu'elle avait rejoint après le banquet la salle commune dans la tour derrière le portrait de la grosse dame en rose, elle avait cru comprendre les propos du choixpeau. Ton avenir sera fait de rouge. Elle n'avait pas fait le rapprochement avec la couleur de ses cheveux et même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que son futur allait être peuplé de rouge. Plus exactement de roux. On lui aurait dit ce soir là que peu après avoir reçu son diplôme de Poudlard, elle épouserait un roux avec qui elle aurait sept enfants tous aussi roux qu'eux, qu'elle vivrait pauvrement mais heureuse, entourée d'un mari aimant et d'enfants turbulents mais au combien attachants.  
  
La jeune Molly s'endormit cette nuit là en souhaitant être heureuse dans son futur, ne sachant pas que c'était ce que venait de lui prédire à mots plus que couverts le choixpeau. 


	10. tradition ou habitude

Disclaimer : C'est devenu de la répétition mais que voulez-vous, rien ne m'appartient tout vient directement de l'imagination d'une autre femme, une certaine JKR, vous connaissez ?  
  
N/A : Même excuses sur l'état de mon français qui pourrait en choquer quelques-uns. Désolée. Vous allez peut-être trouver ce chapitre moins long que les autres mais vous comprendrez sûrement pourquoi en le lisant, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire.  
  
Appel aux lecteurs : Pour un des chapitres à venir, je prévois faire Fudge, je ne vous dis pas quand. J'ai besoin de votre aide sur ce coup là, j'ai aucune idée dans quelle maison le mettre. En fait, j'ai bien quelques idées mais je me demande laquelle est la plus pertinente. Je vous demande de bien vouloir m'écrire votre opinion sur le sujet ainsi vous pourriez éclairer ma lanterne qui dans le cas de Fudge ne brille pas très fort. MERCI à l'avance.  
  
Chapitre 10  
  
Tradition familiale ou habitude ?  
  
Il avait passé les longues heures qu'avait duré le voyage en train en compagnie des deux garçons qui allait devenir ses deux meilleurs amis. C'était écrit dans le ciel bien avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent. Leurs pères s'étaient liés tous comme leurs pères avant eux, c'était un genre de tradition tacite. En fait, les familles de sorciers adhérant à divers principes stricts étaient plutôt rares et les membres de ces familles se côtoyaient dès leur plus jeune âge.  
  
En fait, il ne s'établissait pas vraiment de liens d'amitié entre eux, assez rapidement, une hiérarchie s'installait, les uns devenant dominants et les autres non pas dominés mais suiveurs. Presque serviteurs en fait mais personne ne les appelait ainsi, on les nommait plutôt acolytes, c'était moins discriminatoire et plus valorisant pour les personnes concernées.  
  
Lui était du type acolyte, depuis qu'il était né qu'il suivait les règles dictées par quelqu'un d'autre. Bizarrement, il n'avait jamais cherché à contester cet effet de cause, cela lui convenait, ainsi il n'avait pas à se casser la tête à tenter de comprendre les tenants et aboutissants des diverses situations, quelqu'un s'en chargeait pour lui. C'était bien moins fatigant, il suivait les yeux fermés non pas son maître, plus son cerveau. Il était les bras, la force non pas l'intelligence, la tête.  
  
Ainsi, lui et ses deux amis avaient fait le tour de tous les compartiments du train, pour annoncer aux étudiants qu'un nouveau groupe était arrivé à Poudlard et qu'ils n'attendaient rien de moins que le respect. Respect qu'ils croyaient évident et sans équivoque vu leur nom de famille. De la même façon, il ne s'était jamais questionné à savoir dans quelle maison il allait se retrouver, son destin avait été décidé bien avant sa naissance et il savait que même s'il le voulait, ce qui n'était pas le cas, il n'aurait pu le changer de toute façon. De plus, ça lui convenait.  
  
Pour l'heure, il était à la droite de ses deux amis et attendait d'être appelé par Mc Gonnagall pour revêtir ce stupide vieux chapeau, même lui savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une formalité. Enfin se fut son tour, il faut dire qu'il n'était pas très patient de nature, il marcha d'un pas lourd jusqu'au tabouret et s'y assis en lançant un regard qui se voulait menaçant au professeur de métamorphose qui lui répondit par un vrai et dur regard menaçant, elle en avait vu d'autre apparemment. Rapidement la voix du chapeau se fit entendre :  
  
« - Par Morgane, que dire. Il n'y a pas vraiment de doute possible, l'unique voie que tu peux suivre est celle que t'a tracée ton père, comme le sien l'avait fait pour lui voilà des années. Je vais t'envoyer dans la seule maison où tu trouveras quelqu'un qui acceptera de te guider mais prend garde, peut-être que c'est lui qui a plus besoin de toi que toi de lui malgré tout ce que l'on pourrait penser. C'est aussi la meilleure maison pour voir le genre d'action que tu désires, prend également garde à ce que les ambitions des autres ne te pourrissent pas la vie. Et tâche d'utiliser ta force à bon escient. »  
  
Évidemment, il s'était retrouvé assis à la table des Serpentards aux côtés d'un de ses amis, attendant le troisième qui vint les rejoindre promptement. Pas de grande surprise, pas de coup d'éclat dans cette répartition. Même le professeur Trewlaney aurait pu prédire que le fils du mangemort Goyle se retrouverait dans la maison où il avait fait ses études. Et comme son père, le fils suivait un Malfoy, tradition ou habitude ? À tout le moins un manque flagrant de jugeote, de père en fils si on en croit l'histoire. 


	11. le désir de paraitre ambigue

Disclaimer : Encore du réchauffé mais que voulez-vous je n'ai pas eu le génie qu'a eu une certaine Joanne Katherine Rowling pour penser à créer un monde fabuleux comme l'est celui de Harry Potter.  
  
N/A : Mes plus plates excuses pour les fautes de français qu'il pourrait rester dans mon texte.  
  
Appel aux lecteurs « re-bis »: Pour un des chapitres à venir, je prévois faire Fudge, je ne vous dis pas quand. J'ai besoin de votre aide sur ce coup là, j'ai aucune idée dans quelle maison le mettre. En fait, j'ai bien quelques idées mais je me demande laquelle est la plus pertinente. Je vous demande de bien vouloir m'écrire votre opinion sur le sujet ainsi vous pourriez éclairer ma lanterne qui dans le cas de Fudge ne brille pas très fort. Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de m'aider.  
  
Merci : un merci tout particulier à Math de m'avoir inclus dans ses favoris, j'en suis extrêmement touchée. J'espère être en mesure de me montrer à la hauteur de tes attentes chère.  
  
Chapitre 12  
  
Le désire de paraître ambiguë ?  
  
Voilà, elle était enfin dans le train qui l'amènerait vers son nouveau lieu d'étude, le collège de sorcellerie et de magie de Grande-Bretagne. Elle avait attendu sa lettre de confirmation une bonne partie de l'été, sa mère lui avait dit qu'habituellement Poudlard envoyait leurs hiboux pour annoncer cette nouvelle aux jeunes sorciers vers la fin du mois de juillet. Ce qui lui laissait environ un mois pour faire les achats nécessaires à sa rentrée. Elle aimait bien accompagner sa mère sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle aimait l'ambiance qu'il y régnait, les gens se saluaient, on prenait des nouvelles de la familles, compatissait pour les épreuves que certains éprouvaient.  
  
Elle regarda encore une fois sa baguette, elle avait adoré sa visite chez Ollivander, le fabriquant réputé mais elle aimait par-dessus tout sa baguette, elle entendait encore le jeune homme déclarer avec fierté :  
  
« - 28 centimètres 3 dixièmes en bois provenant d'un jeune saule bien particulier. Et que dire de l'élément magique, une plume de l'aile gauche d'un magnifique spécimen de griffon.D'ailleurs mon père n'a été capable que d'en prélever deux, il m'a raconté que la créature s'était d'abord montré coopératif puis avait subitement changé d'attitude, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui prélève plus de deux plumes. »  
  
Un petit sourire s'installa sur son visage, puis elle cessa de contempler sa baguette, elle s'installa avec un livre et passa le reste de son voyage à lire. N'échangeant que son nom avec le jeune homme qui partageait son compartiment, lui aussi commençait son apprentissage sorcier à cette rentrée. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement enclin à la conversation et cela l'arrangeait également. Elle préférait lire et prendre de l'avance.  
  
Elle avait déjà lu l'Histoire de Poudlard, elle savait en gros ce qui allait se passer, de plus sa mère lui avait raconté sa propre répartition, elle avait fréquenté Serdaigle. La jeune fille s'était longuement questionner à savoir où le choixpeau l'enverrait, lorsqu'elle en avait discuté avec ses parents, son père, d'une infinie sagesse malgré qu'il soit moldu, lui avait répliqué qu'elle irait dans la maison qui lui conviendrait le mieux ou alors elle n'aurait qu'à faire en sorte que cette maison lui convienne. C'était bien son père, adapte toi à la situation ou sinon, adapte la situation à toi mais ne te laisse jamais dépasser par les événements. C'était sa maxime préférée et lui répétait régulièrement, à un tel point que maintenant, elle terminait la phrase à voix haute en même temps que son paternel, ce qui le faisait simplement sourire.  
  
Encore une fois, elle fit une introspection pour tenter de découvrir ce que le chapeau magique allait lui dire, elle était ambiguë comme fille, elle le savait et aimait que les gens la voient ainsi. Elle pouvait être coriace et en même temps attentionnée. Elle aimait les paradoxes de sa personnalité.  
  
Arrivé près de ce qui devait être la gare de Pré-au-Lard, le train ralenti et les élèves commençaient à se diriger vers les sorties, elle les imita mais ne suivit pas le flot d'élèves plus âgés qui se dirigeaient vers des diligences, elle suivit les premières années qui eux semblaient suivre un professeur qui les dirigea vers des chaloupes sans rame. Ils traversèrent le lac noir de jais où se reflétaient à peine les reflets des lanternes de chaque embarcation.  
  
Bien vite, ils remirent pied à terre, dans l'ombre de l'impressionnant château, ils suivirent encore une fois leur guide jusqu'à l'intérieur. Là, au pied d'un grand escalier, les attendait un homme replet qui devait être le directeur adjoint. Comme la majorité des élèves présents, elle observait tout autour d'elle mais ne s'extasiait pas, du moins pas ouvertement, elle admirait le tout mais ne trouvait pas de raison de le déclarer à voix haute. Le professeur les invita à le suivre à l'intérieur de la grande salle où là encore, elle entendit ses condisciples s'extasier et glousser, comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Elle devait se l'avouer à elle-même, c'était vraiment majestueux.  
  
Elle jeta des coups d'?il autour d'elle, quatre grandes rangés de tables, une pour chaque maison, pensa-t-elle plus une table pour les professeurs au milieu de la quelle trônait un vieille homme qui devait être le directeur. Juste devant eux, un tabouret servait de support à un chapeau qui avait sans aucun doute connu des jours meilleurs, elle y reconnut le fameux choixpeau. Le professeur qui les avait accompagnés jusque là leur expliqua le fonctionnement de la répartition, chose inutile pour elle mais à voir l'air ébahi de ses futurs compatriotes, certains n'avaient pas eu la chance d'avoir un parent sorcier pour leur expliquer. Elle observa attentivement l'objet magique, elle savait que d'une minute à l'autre il se mettrait à chanter une chanson de son cru, elle était curieuse de l'entendre. Comme prévu, le chapeau chanta et ensuite garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'un premier élève fut appelé et qu'il rendit son premier verdict. Ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que son nom fut nommé, elle se dirigea fièrement vers le banc et y prit place. Le silence fut brisé par la voix si particulière du chapeau qui lui soufflait à l'oreille :  
  
« - Hum, voilà une personne qui cache bien son jeu, à moi que c'est ce que tu désires, paraître ambiguë. Je te vois forte et ferme mais en même temps douce et prévenante. Une personne respectueuse et qui tente d'être respectable mais le respect n'est pas l'unique bien des gens toujours à leurs affaires et irréprochables. Un peu de fantaisie dans une vie n'est pas superflu, sinon le monde ne serait que tristesse et amertume. Beaucoup de potentiel, toujours prête à pousser plus loin tes propres limites. Une jeune fille juste et loyale, réfléchie et sage, maligne et qui na pas peur de voir de l'action. Tu as en toi toutes les qualités recherchées par l'un ou l'autre des fondateurs. Pourtant, il n'y a qu'une maison qui te convienne exactement, une seule qui exploitera ton courage et utilisera ton énergie et ta vaillance à bon escient. Tu apprendras beaucoup entre ses murs mais tu risques de participer à l'apprentissage de bien des gens également. De plus, je te prédis que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que l'on fera affaire toi et moi. »  
  
Voilà, c'était décidé, elle se retrouvait ainsi à Griffondor, maison qui lui allait parfaitement, comme l'avait prédit le choixpeau. Elle y apporta une montagne de points, ne lui en fit perdre que très peu, aida son équipe à gagner la coupe de Quidditch, elle était une joueuse redoutable, elle affichait d'excellentes notes, parmi les meilleures et s'y fit de nombreux amis.  
  
Bien des années plus tard, elle comprit la dernière phrase de choixpeau, il lui avait dit qu'ils auraient à nouveau rendez-vous elle et lui. C'était à elle que revenait le privilège de déposer l'objet magique sur la tête des nouveaux élèves à chaque rentrée depuis qu'elle était devenue responsable de la maison dans laquelle elle avait étudié et elle participait également comme prédit à l'apprentissage de bien des gens en enseignant la métamorphose, la matière dans laquelle elle s'était distinguée mais surtout la matière qui lui avait permis de devenir animangis. C'est vrai qu'un chat c'est ambigu comme animal. 


	12. un legs de courage

Disclaimer : C'est devenu de la répétition mais que voulez-vous, rien ne m'appartient tout vient directement de l'imagination d'une autre femme, une certaine JKR, vous connaissez ?  
  
N/A : Même excuses sur l'état de mon français qui pourrait en choquer quelques-uns. Désolée  
  
Appel aux lecteurs « bis »: Pour un des chapitres à venir, je prévois faire Fudge, je ne vous dis pas quand. J'ai besoin de votre aide sur ce coup là, j'ai aucune idée dans quelle maison le mettre. En fait, j'ai bien quelques idées mais je me demande laquelle est la plus pertinente. Je vous demande de bien vouloir m'écrire votre opinion sur le sujet ainsi vous pourriez éclairer ma lanterne qui dans le cas de Fudge ne brille pas très fort. Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de m'aider.  
  
Merci aux rewiews : merci à alana chantelune, Mystick, Mathilde et Laurent Jerry d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire un petit mot, c'est vraiment très apprécié, j'adore ouvrir MSM et constater que j'ai des messages, je redeviens une petite fille dans ces moments là et je m'excite le poil des jambes (expression de mon coin de pays pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas.). Un merci tout particulier à Laurent Jerry pour ton opinion sur Fudge, j'en prends bien note mais comme pratiquement toujours, nous avions les mêmes idées sur ce personnage.  
  
Chapitre 11  
  
Un legs de courage  
  
Enfin, un peu de repos, pensa le jeune homme en s'assoyant dans un compartiment libre, il allait enfin quitter cette maison qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement mais il n'étai pas sûr que sa destination allait plus lui plaire. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les études, non, correction, les études ne l'avaient jamais vraiment apprécié. Il avait certaines difficultés comme le disait ses professeurs, ce n'était pas un manque de motivation ou de volonté, il état simplement de ces gens qui ne faisaient pas de bons étudiants.  
  
Pourtant, il avait tout de même été admis à l'école de sorcellerie de et de magie la plus prestigieuse de Grande Bretagne, du moins c'est ce que l'on disait. Lorsqu'il avait reçu sa lettre confirmant son admission, il avait été perplexe, pourquoi lui, lui qui ne démontrait pas de talent particulier ? Puis il s'était mis à rêver, peut-être que là bas, il apprendrait à se développer et qu'il y acquérait ce pourquoi il avait été admis, n'était-ce pas un lieu magique ? Si un miracle pouvait lui arriver, ce serait bien dans un endroit comme Poudlard plutôt que dans le jardin derrière chez lui.  
  
Il avait passé des nuits entières après la réception de cette lettre à se questionner, il en état venu à la conclusion qu'il devait tout faire pour réussir dans la voie que l'on lui proposait. Il n'avait pas peur de travailler et il n'était pas sot, il savait qu'il allait devoir travailler bien plus fort que la plus part des autres étudiants pour y arriver mais peu importait. Si un jour il voulait quitter cette maison qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment et avoir un métier qu'il aimerait, il devait donner tout ce qu'il avait de ressource en lui. Il passerait ses BUSEs, puis ses ASPICs de justesse sûrement mais il y arriverait.  
  
Cette belle résolution avait failli s'évanouir lorsqu'il avait consulté la longue liste des items nécessaires pour sa rentrée. Il y avait une pile de livres dans sa malle, pile plus haute que tous les livres qu'il avait pu lire jusqu'à maintenant dans sa vie, ce simple fait lui faisait peur. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé lire, il préférait les livres imagés mais il doutait que ses manuels de cours soient de ce type. Il en avait feuilleté un en faisant sa malle peu avant son départ, des mots et encore des mots formant des lignes, encore des lignes formant des paragraphes et encore des paragraphes formant des chapitres et encore des chapitres. Cette simple idée lui donnait le tournis.  
  
Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, lorsqu'il les réouvrit, ses pensées avaient changé, en fait maintenant il observait l'imposante silhouette d'un château qui se profilait au-dessus du lac sur lequel il était assis dans une chaloupe en compagnie des nouveaux élèves du collège. Un homme immense les avait invités à le suivre lorsqu'ils étaient descendus du train peu auparavant. La nuit était noire et il n'arrivait pas à bien voir les installations de l'école. Il suivit les autres jusqu'au château, tous suivaient leur nouveau guide, on aurait dit un géant parmi les hommes. Le jeune homme vérifia une nouvelle fois le contenu de sa poche avant d'entrer dans le grand hall où une vieille sorcière avec un chignon impeccable sous son chapeau de sorcière les attendait. Elle les invita à la suivre, ce qu'il fit une fois le contenu de sa poche remis en place.  
  
Toutes les premières années pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, lieu qui leur tira quelques cris d'exclamation, c'était merveilleux, presque féerique et définitivement magique. Au centre des quatre rangés de tables et devant la table des professeurs, se trouvait un banc sur lequel régnait un chapeau presque mangé aux mites. Le jeune homme fit un petit bond par derrière lorsqu'une fente dans l'objet s'ouvrit et que le chapeau commença une chanson. C'est les sourcils touchant presque à ses cheveux qu'il écouta en compagnie de tous les autres occupants de la salle. Lorsque le chapeau de l'un des fondateurs de l'école se tut, Mc Gonnagall déroula un long parchemin sur lequel étaient écrits les noms des nouveaux élèves qui défilaient à tour de rôle sur le tabouret pour être répartit. Voilà ce etait son tour, il inspira fortement et la dernière pensée qu'il eut avant d'entendre le choixpeau lui parler fut pour ses parents, ils seraient sans doute fiers qu'il aille dans la même maison qu'eux :  
  
« - Nom d'un dragon, que d'épreuves pour un si jeune homme, la vie ne t'a pas épargné. Ces événements t'ont tout de même rendu plus grand mais l'avenir t'effraye. Reprend confiance en toi, la force et le courage sont là au fond de toi, laisse les remonter à la surface. Ne t'arrête pas à certaines de tes limites, il y a des domaines où tu vaux beaucoup, focalise sur ceux-ci et continue de vouloir te surpasser toi-même, c'est une très belle qualité. Je sais que ça t'apparaît surréaliste pour l'instant mais je te prédis que tu auras un rôle important à jouer un jour toi aussi, tu as en toi tout le courage de tes parents, utilise le, n'aie pas peur et surtout sois fier du sacrifice qu'ils ont fait. »  
  
Du courage ? Lui ? Ce chapeau était fou, il était tout sauf un être courageux. C'est ce qu'il se dit en rejoignant la table des Griffondors. Lorsqu'il s'assit, il pensa que tout de même son v?u d'être dans la même maison que ses parents avait été exaucé. Un voile s'installa devant ses yeux lorsqu'il repensa à ses parents, eux ils étaient courageux, ils avaient tenu tête au mage noir et à ses acolytes, ils n'étaient pas morts mais parfois le jeune homme se disait qu'ils serraient bien mieux ainsi, plutôt que de croupir à Ste-Mangouste, ne reconnaissant plus personne et passant leurs journées à regarder dans le vide. Il leur rendait visite régulièrement avec sa grand-mère qui l'avait recueilli lorsque ses parents avaient été internés après avoir subi un nombre inimaginable de Doloris mais ils ne reconnaissaient même pas leur propre fils.  
  
Jamais il n'en parlait pas même avec sa grand-mère, cela lui faisait trop mal. Il ne les avait jamais réellement connus, il était bien trop jeune lorsque ces événements se sont produit et pourtant il ne se passait pas une nuit sans qu'il ne s'endorme en pensant à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-jamais-prononcer-le-nom n'avait jamais existé.  
  
Quel était ce rôle important que le choixpeau lui avait prédit jouer un jour, sans doute une autre de ses lubies. Le jeune homme doutait que ce chapeau ait toute sa tête, du moins si on pouvait parler ainsi.  
  
Un mouvement dans sa poche le ramena à la réalité : « - Trevor, reviens ici. » 


	13. traditions familiales ou rébellion

Disclaimer : Encore une fois, comme vous vous en doutez, rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à JKR.  
  
N/A : Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je n'arrive pas à vous produire un texte sans aucune faute, veuillez être indulgents et m'en excuser.  
  
Appel aux lecteurs « re-re-re-bis »: Pour un des chapitres à venir, je prévois faire Fudge, je ne vous dis pas quand. J'ai besoin de votre aide sur ce coup là, j'ai aucune idée dans quelle maison le mettre. En fait, j'ai bien quelques idées mais je me demande laquelle est la plus pertinente. Je vous demande de bien vouloir m'écrire votre opinion sur le sujet ainsi vous pourriez éclairer ma lanterne qui dans le cas de Fudge ne brille pas très fort. Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de m'aider. Et merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont donné leur opinion.  
  
Merci : À tous les lecteurs qui prennent deux minutes pour m'envoyer une rewiew, j'adore. Merci beaucoup.  
  
Chapitre 13  
  
Traditions familiales ou rébellion  
  
Cher père, chère mère,  
  
Comme promis, je vous écris dès que j'ai intégré mes nouveaux appartements que je vais partager avec les autres garçons de première, répartit dans la maison où le choixpeau m'a envoyée.  
  
Le voyage en train s'est bien déroulé, j'y ai discuté de plusieurs sujets avec divers apprentis sorciers tel que moi. On a aussi parlé de Quidditch et des différents membres actuels des quatre équipes qui compose la mini- ligue de Poudlard. Selon un sixième année de Serpentard, c'est cette équipe qui remportera encore une fois cette année la coupe. Opinion partagé par plusieurs, l'équipe est parait-il très forte et redoutable, j'ai bien hâte de voir un premier match, comme j'aimerais pourvoir me présenter pour combler un poste vacant sur l'équipe mais ils n'acceptent toujours pas de d'élèves de première dans les équipe. Trop dangereux qu'ils disent, pour ma part je crois qu'il y a des choses bien plus dangereuses sur terre que de voler sur un balai.  
  
Mes nouveaux professeurs ont l'air bien, j'ai mémorisé, comme vous me l'avez proposé, les noms et certaines caractéristiques de ces derniers. Ainsi, comme vous me l'avez fait remarquer, cela pourrait m'être très utile et toujours comme suggéré de votre part, je noterai mes propres observations en espérant que cela me sera utile le moment venu.  
  
À la gare de Pré au Lard, un homme immense nous attendait, nous les nouveaux élèves, il nous a conduit jusqu'à des barques qui nous ont fait traverser le lac jusqu'au château. D'après ce que j'ai compris, l'an prochain nous monterons avec les autres élèves dans les fameuses diligences sans chevaux. Arrivés dans le hall, la directrice adjointe, Mc Gonnagall, nous a expliqué le fonctionnement de la répartition, le processus n'a pas dû changer puisque tout c'est déroulé comme vous me l'aviez décrit, le professeur de Métamorphose nommait les noms et les élèves appelés prenaient place sur un tabouret et revêtait le fameux choixpeau. Comment un bout de feutre autant détérioré peu encore servir comme objet de répartition, ils auraient au moins pu lui refaire une beauté, un simple sort de rajeunissement ou encore un charme de revitalisation.  
  
Le jeune homme s'arrêta d'écrire, il reposa sa plume, les mots qu'il devait écrire lui faisaient mal. Pire encore, il savait pertinemment qu'ils feraient encore plus mal à ses parents. comment pouvait-il leur annoncer la nouvelle sans déclencher une guerre ouverte entre eux et l'école ou pis encore entre eux et lui ? Il redoutait leur réaction, pourtant, il devait les informer du choix du choixpeau. Il savait que cela ne leur ferait pas du tout plaisir, comment allaient-ils réagir ? Ils devaient déjà se douter de quelque chose car la lettre qui veniat de commencer à leur écrire était au moins trois fois plus longue que toutes les conversations qu'ils avaient eux ensemble. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de discuter de futilités, son père lui avait appris à répondre uniquement par des réponses brèves aux questions qu'il lui posait. Son paternel n'avait pas de temps à perdre, encore moins à répondre aux questions de son fils par plus de trois mots et il s'attendait à ce que son fils soit aussi peu volubile que lui en retour.  
  
Il se prit la tête dans les mains et comme par magie, il entendit de nouveau la voix si particulière qui avait parlé à son oreille, elle appartenait à l'objet magique qui venait de décider de donner une nouvelle carte à jouer à son destin qu'il croyait pourtant tracé droit devant lui :  
  
« - Voilà un cas intéressant, on a beaucoup d'attentes envers toi jeune homme, on a hâte de voir si tu vas perpétuer la tradition familiale. Ta tête est bien remplie d'idées préconçues qu'on a bien pris la peine de te bourrer le crâne dès ton plus jeune âge. On veut pas que tu te poses trop de questions sur divers sujets, leurs opinions DOIVENT être les tiennes mais je vois un esprit rebelle en toi, tu n'adhères pas totalement à leurs idées, tu cherches la pertinence de tels pensées mais ce n'est pas en t'envoyant dans la maison qu'ils voudraient que tu trouveras les arguments pour peser le pour et le contre de tels idéologies. De plus, je vois en toi un jeune homme fort, vigoureux, intense et vif mais surtout, je vois en toi beaucoup de courage. J'ai bien peur que tu doives en faire montre à plusieurs reprises dans ton futur. Tu seras mis à l'épreuve intellectuellement et physiquement. D'ici là, pourquoi ne pas rire et t'amuser un peu, cette école en a grandement besoin et certains élèves également, à Griffondor je crois que tu trouveras des complices aussi rusés et malins que toi. »  
  
Griffondor, le mot avait résonné à ses oreilles un long moment avant qu'il en prenne conscience, le verdict du choixpeau avait fait lever un sourcil au directeur et avait mis temporairement un doute sur le visage de Mc Gonnagall, visiblement il n'était pas le seul à croire à une erreur. Les doutes disparurent rapidement d'un visage comme de l'autre de ses aînés et il avait été rejoindre ses nouveaux compagnons, ils avaient fait connaissance pendant le repas puis étaient monté se coucher dans leur dortoir. Lui avait entrepris d'écrire la missive pour ses parents, il savait que s'il remettait cette tâche et que ses parents l'apprenaient d'une autre source, ils seraient encore plus mécontents. Chose qui pour l'instant lui apparaissait impossible.  
  
Il reprit sa plume et inspira profondément, il termina sa lettre en écrivant le résultat final de sa répartition, tentant d'amoindrire le choc par de belles paroles même s'il savait que ses efforts seraient vains. Tout en écrivant les fatidiques mots, d'autres lui revint de nouveau en mémoire, comment, s'il était rusé et malin, pouvait-il se retrouver à Griffondor en compagnie de d'autre complices rusés et malins tout comme lui, c'était pourtant des qualités recherchées par Serpentard, était-il si courageux que cette qualités prévalait sur toutes les autres, il en doutait, car dans le cas contraire, il ne redouterait pas autant d'écrire cette lettre qui lui arrachait une partie de lui à chaque fois que sa plume grattait le bout de parchemin. Non il n'était pas courageux, du moins, il ne se voyait pas ainsi. Et les autres « complices » dont avaient parlé le choixpeau, eux étaient-ils heureux de leur répartition ?  
  
Il soupira de nouveau et signa la missive qu'un hibou irait porter à ses parents, d'ailleurs, il attendait déjà sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ses parents avaient vraiment hâte de pouvoir annoncer à tout le monde que la tradition familiale allait être poursuivie, quelle frustration ils allaient avoir.  
  
Malgré tout, sachez que je resterai toujours vôtre.  
  
Votre fils  
  
Sirius Black  
  
Lui resterait toujours un Black mais la question était de savoir si les Black resteraient sien.  
  
N/A : désolée, je ne voulais pas trop en dévoiler pour ceux qui n'auraient pas eu la chance de lire le cinquième livre. Je dois avouer que si je ne l'avais pas fait moi-même, mon bout d'histoire aurait été tout autre. Un simple petit mot sur ce livre que j'ai tant attendu comme plusieurs sans doute, autant j'avais prévu certaines choses ou déroulements, autant elle (JKR) a su, encore une fois, me surprendre. Bravo madame Rowling même si je sais pertinemment que jamais vous ne me lirez mais tout de même, chapeau. 


	14. je sais ce que je veux et je sais commen...

Disclaimer : Encore une fois, comme vous vous en doutez, rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à JKR.  
  
N/A : Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je n'arrive pas à vous produire un texte sans aucune faute, veuillez être indulgents et m'en excuser.  
  
Réponses au rewiews : Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de m'envoyer un petit mot, j'adore vous lire.Merci à Vent de fou, alana chantelune, tangerinedream, cyngathi et à mon lecteur qui semble le plus assidu, Laurent Jerry. J'ai été un peu déçue que vous arriviez à trouver aussi facilement les trois derniers personnages, je pensais avoir perdu la main. En fait, ce chapitre est pour tester mes capacités, j'espère réussir à vous berner de nouveau mais vous êtes trop bons, vous mettez la barre très haute et je n'ai pas la prétention de me croire meilleure que vous. J'espère cependant que vous aimerez la suite. Merci à ceux qui m'ont donné leur opinion sur Fudge, il devrait suivre un jour mais même moi je ne sais pas quand. P.S.. Désolée Vent de fou d'avoir dévoilé des choses du cinquième livre, j'ai pourtant tenté de laisser le tout très vague et de ne rien dire en particulier. J'avoue qu'il y a quelques informations tout de même mais je ne pouvais pas passer outre, encore une fois, DÉSOLÉE.  
  
Chapitre 14  
  
« Je sais ce que je veux et je sais comment faire pour l'obtenir »  
  
Il attendait avec les autres nouveaux arrivants fraîchement débarqués dans cet immense château qui cachait, il en était sûr, plusieurs secrets. Combien de sorciers avaient avant lui monté les marches de ce grand hall, combien avaient eux la chance d'être admis, tout comme lui, dans ce prestigieux lieu de savoir et d'apprentissage ? Il n'avait certes pas le nombre exact mais il savait qu'il en avait eux plusieurs. Quelques-uns uns étaient par la suite devenus célèbres pour une raison ou une autre, en résumé, soit ils s'étaient illustrés en faisant le bien soit ils s'étaient démarqués en répandant le mal.  
  
Depuis la nuit des temps, des sorciers peu scrupuleux avaient abusé de leurs pouvoirs pour tenter d'asservir ceux qu'ils considéraient comme moins puissants. Mais depuis cette même nuit des temps, des mages à l'opposé, utilisaient leurs dons pour faire le bien et souvent pour combattre les âmes noires de leurs compatriotes. Comme tout le monde, il s'était demandé ce qui pouvait bien pousser un homme à vouloir dominer une ou des autres. La seule réponse que son jeune esprit avait trouvée et la seule qui trouvera jamais était le goût du pouvoir. L'ambition pouvait tuer son homme que le disait le vieil adage. A force de trop vouloir on se brûle soi-même, on devient l'artisan de notre propre malheur.  
  
Cela avait été le cas de presque tous les mages noirs que le monde avait portés jusqu'à maintenant, le désir trop ardent de vouloir toujours être plus fort, de dominer en tout, les poussaient à faire des erreurs et c'était dans ces moments là que des sorciers valeureux et courageux venaient les défaire.  
  
Son père lui avait très souvent exposé son point de vu sur le sujet, n'avait-il pas été le conseiller personnel du Ministre de la magie pour ce qui avait trait à la sécurité et aux défenses contre les forces du mal ? Son père était maintenant à la retraite, bien méritée selon les dires de certains, cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de continuer à commenter l'actualité, autant du côté moldu que magique. Lui écoutait et apprenait, il enregistrait tout ce que son cerveau lui permettait de comprendre et entassait le reste dans un coin de sa mémoire pour tenter de le comprendre plus tard.  
  
Il avait cette faculté d'accepter ses propres limites, cela ne voulait pas dire que cela ne le frustrait pas à l'occasion mais il savait qu'à force d'acharnement et de travail, il atteindrait les buts qu'il s'était fixés. Depuis très longtemps il savait exactement comment il voulait son avenir, il savait aussi qu'il pouvait y arriver. Il lui faudrait bien sûr étudier et travailler très fort mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur, loin de là. Sa mère disait toujours de lui que lorsqu'il avait une idée derrière la tête, il ne l'avait pas dans les pieds. Ainsi, il savait qu'il réussirait à atteindre son but, il n'était pas des plus ambitieux mais il savait être fidèle à lui-même.  
  
Lorsqu'il avait reçu sa lettre par hibou, lui confirmant son entrée prochaine à l'école de sorcellerie et de magie de Poudlard, il savait qu'une autre étape venait d'être franchie. Ses parents avaient été fiers pour lui, du moins, il savait que la poignée de main de son père et le hochement de tête de sa mère, avaient signifié cela. Disons que ses parents n'étaient pas des plus démonstratifs, il était rare qu'ils manifestent ouvertement leurs sentiments. Le jeune homme était habitué à cela et ne s'en plaignait pas outre mesure, lui-même n'aimait pas particulièrement les effusions sentimentales de toutes sortes. Tout comme eux, il était plutôt solitaire et pouvait paraître aux premiers abords froid et réservé.  
  
C'était sans doute l'impression qu'avait eu ses compagnons de voyage car peu avaient osé lui adressé la parole. Cela ne l'avait pas le moins du monde dérangé, les longues heures que durait le voyage avait somme toute passé rapidement, il avait observé les autres occupants du wagon. Chose qu'il faisait tout le temps, son père n'avait cessé depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre de lui répéter de respecter ses alliés mais de respecter d'avantage ses ennemis. Il lui avait aussi appris à ne pas juger une personne d'un simple regard, il fallait toujours chercher plus loin les motivations réelles des gens qui nous entouraient.  
  
Comme son voyage, son attente dans le grand hall fut silencieuse. Il continuait de regarder tout autour de lui, cherchant il ne savait trop quoi. Soudain, le directeur adjoint, un homme avec une longue barbe vint leur indiquer le fonctionnement de la répartition. Il en prit bonne note, comme tout ceux présents et ils le suivirent tous vers la grande salle. Ce nouveau lieu réussi à tirer des exclamations à quelques premières années, lui-même devait admettre qu'il s'agissait d'un lieu fascinant.  
  
Le directeur adjoint entreprit de nommer les différents noms présents sur sa liste, par ordre alphabétique, les élèves se présentaient pour revêtir le fameux choixpeau. Le jeune homme avait attentivement écouté la chanson de l'ancien chapeau de Goddric Griffondor, l'un des quatre fondateurs de ce collège, maintenant, il attendait le moment où lui aussi se verrait mettre le chapeau sur la tête dans l'attente d'une répartition vers l'une des quatre maisons de l'école.  
  
Son tour vint et il se dirigea, soucieux vers le tabouret où il devait prendre place comme l'avait fait avant lui des milliers d'étudiants. Le directeur adjoint lui sourit comme pour le rassurer et déposa l'objet magique sur la tête du jeune homme. Dès lors, il entendit une voix à ses oreilles :  
  
« - T'inquiète jeune sorcier, je ne prendrai pas possession de tes pensées, je ne fais que passer. Je vois que tu as déjà décidé de ton avenir, c'est bien de savoir ce que l'on désire de la vie et je crois que ton objectif est possible à atteindre, assez facilement si tu y mets du tien, même que tu pourrais exceller dans ce domaine. Inutile de te dire d'être vigilant, tente simplement d'être plus. Comment dire ? « modéré »! Tes ambitions que tu ne cherches même pas à cacher, ton désir de faire partie de l'action et ta tendance à être plus malin que les autres et à les déjouer ne peuvent t'envoyer que dans une seule maison. Cependant, sache que la maison et les anciennes idées de son fondateur ou des gens l'ayant fréquentés ne sont pas obligatoirement transmises à tous, certains pensent tout de même par eux- mêmes et agissent selon leur propre conscience. »  
  
Le choixpeau avait ensuite dit tout haut le nom de la maison qui allait accueillir le jeune homme. Serpentard. Il avait froncé les sourcils et son c?ur s'était serré. Cette maison avait accueillit la plus part des mages noirs de l'histoire de l'Angleterre. Pourquoi se retrouvait-il là, lui dont le père avait été décoré par le Ministère pour ses services rendus. Pire encore, comment pourrait-il devenir Auror s'il était dans cette maison.  
  
En se dirigeant vers la table des élèves de la maison de Salazar Serpentard, il se retourna et jeta un coup d'?il au chapeau qui attendait son prochain élève sur son banc. Les dernières paroles qu'il avait prononcées lui revint en mémoire, ce n'était pas la maison dans laquelle on était qui décidait de qui on était. Oui, le choixpeau avait raison. Il était Alastor Maugrey Junior et il deviendrait Auror, il combattrait les forces du mal et ferait tout pour vaincre les mages noirs, quitte a en devenir fou. Ce fut la promesse qu'il se fit à lui-même en s'assoyant. 


	15. une étoile qui brille lentement mais sur...

Disclaimer : Encore une fois, comme vous vous en doutez, rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à JKR.  
  
N/A : Encore et toujours mes plates excuses pour les fautes.  
  
Réponses aux rewiews : OUP !!!!, petits problèmes avec uploadage (nouveau mot dans mon dictionnaire) du chapitre, mais revoici mon chapitre 15. Merci à tous pour vos encouragements et vos bons mots, je suis très heureuse de voir ma boite de messagerie s'ouvrir pour me dire qu'il y a des gens qui prennent la peine de m'écrire un petit mot gentil sur mon travail. Je vous adore. Merci spécial à alana chantelune et tangerinedream (le voilà le chapitre et d'autres vont suivre, cependant, c'est la folie furieuse au travail et je pars bientôt en vacances, il va être difficile de pondre des chapitres pour les temps à venir mais je vais faire de mon mieux.)  
  
Chapitre 15  
  
Une étoile qui brûle lentement mais sûrement.  
  
Comme il en était sûr, sa mère l'avait accompagné jusqu'au Poudlard Express qui attendait en lançant des jets de vapeur, imposant et impressionnant pour ceux qui attendaient comme lui dur le quai 9 ¾. Il était ensuite monté à bord et partagé son compartiment avec un autre jeune sorcier, qui lui aussi effectuait sa rentrée à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie et de magie de Grande-Bretagne. Le voyage s'était avéré très intéressant et ce à plusieurs points de vue mais maintenant qu'il état arrivé, c'était l'immense homme qui se tenait devant lui qui l'impressionnait le plus. Un géant parmi les hommes, à en point douter. On lui avait dit qu'il s'appelait Hagrid, Rebeus Hagrid et qu'il était chargé de les accompagner sur le lac, parcours qu'empruntaient tous les élèves de première année suite à leur descente du train. Cette année ne ferait visiblement pas exception. Pourquoi cela aurait-il été différent ? C'était une tradition de l'école et lui-même était bien placé pour savoir que la plupart des sorciers aimaient s'en tenir aux traditions.  
  
Sa propre famille était ainsi, ses parents ayant gardé les meilleures traditions de leur propre famille et les ayant incorporé au quotidien de leur nouvelle famille. Le jeune homme devait avouer que certaine lui plaisaient beaucoup mais d'autre lui paraissaient désuètes et d'un autre âge mais sa mère, ou son père, dépendant des cas, y tenaient tant. Ses deux parents venaient de famille nombreuse, ils savaient qu'il était important de bien souder les liens entre tous les membres d'une famille et c'est ce qu'ils s'efforçaient de faire avec la famille qu'ils avaient fondée ensemble. Il devait avouer que cela marchait plutôt bien, du moins jusqu'à maintenant.  
  
Comme les autres, il suivit le très grand homme jusqu'aux barques qui les amenèrent magiquement de l'autre côté du lac qui bordait une partie du grand parc du collège. Il jeta un regard vers la forêt interdite, on lui en avait parlé et il état mitigé entre son goût de l'aventure que lui inspirait cet endroit et la peur d'y rencontrer des espèces terrifiantes. N'empêche que ça devait être bien de pouvoir s'y promener librement. mais d'un autre côté il y avait bien une raison pour que cette forêt soit interdite, qu'est ce qui y vivait ?  
  
Il n'eut pas plus le temps de continuer ses réflexions car déjà il devait suivre les autres jusque dans le grand hall où une sorcière acariâtre en robe noire et avec un chignon irréprochable les attendait. Elle se présenta comme étant le professeur Mc Gonnagall. Il savait qu'elle était la responsable de la maison de Griffondor et professeur de Métamorphose. Elle était aussi l'adjointe du directeur Dumbledore, un sorcier très respecté et craint des mages noirs, ses exploits lui avait valu d'être sur l'une des cartes que l'on retrouvait dans les chocogrenouilles, friandise magique. Minerva Mc Gonnagall leur expliqua le fonctionnement de la répartition et en file indienne ils entrèrent tous dans la grande salle.  
  
À la table des professeurs, on souriait tendrement en voyant les airs ébahis des nouveaux arrivants, c'était tous les ans la même chose, la grande salle épatait toujours les nouveaux élèves par sa splendeur et son aspect unique. Une autre tradition, semblait-il. Du coin de l'?il, il vit que son compagnon de voyage avait la même réaction que lui et il se sentit moins stupide d'avoir réagi ainsi. Quatre rangées de tables accueillaient déjà les élèves des différents niveaux et ils y avait des places de libre bien évidemment pour ceux qui seraient répartis vers les maisons qui les accueilleraient pour le reste de leur scolarité dans cet établissement.  
  
Déjà la directrice adjointe avait déroulé le long parchemin qui contenait les noms des élèves de première année. Un vieux chapeau trônait sur un tabouret, soudain une fente se créa dans l'objet et il sembla prendre vie. Il entama une chanson qui expliquait son origine et la raison de sa présence en ce lieu le soir de la rentrée et ce depuis des centaines d'années. C'était une chanson entraînante et intéressante somme toute mais elle fut trop courte à son goût. Le professeur de Métamorphose commençait à appeler les élèves à tour de rôle. Soudain cette boule qui lui obstruait souvent la gorge, refit son apparition, dans quelle maison allait-il bien pouvoir se retrouver ?  
  
Nom de Merlin, que le temps passait vite, c'était déjà son tour, et cette maudite boule qui ne voulait pas partir. Il s'assit et attendit d'entendre la voix à son oreille :  
  
« - Bien sûr. Il aurait été difficile d'en être autrement. On cherche qui l'on est, sache qu'il est impossible de se définir en calquant son comportement sur celui d'un autre. On ne devient qu'une pale copie de l'original mais on perd toute l'originalité. Pour toi une seule maison convient et elle est évidente de plus. Je vois beaucoup de courage malgré le peu de confiance en tes propres compétences. Certaines personnes ont tendance à ne pas voir les êtres d'exception qu'ils sont, croyant que leur étoile est éteinte. Ce n'est bien souvent que l'éclat étincelant des étoiles autours qui attire plus l'attention mais une étoile qui brille trop et trop fort se consume rapidement ne laissant qu'un goût amer à son propriétaire lorsque sa lueur s'atténue. Et celle qui brille doucement continue à répandre une douce chaleur que plusieurs recherchent. »  
  
Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de soulagement en entendant le choixpeau prononcer son pronostic, Griffondor. Il redoutait de se retrouver ailleurs, quoi qu'il ait accepté son sort peu importe l'endroit où il se serait retrouvé à l'exception de Serpentard. Mais se retrouver dans la maison qui avait accueilli ses parents avant lui ainsi que ses frères était et de loin son premier choix. De plus, il semblait qu'il allait être de nouveau en compagnie de son nouvel ami, celui qu'il avait rencontré dans le train en venant vers cet endroit. En s'assoyant et en recevant les félicitations des personnes présentes à la table des Griffondors, il se dit qu'il avait au moins ça de plus que ses frères, il avait voyagé avec le grand Harry Potter et il lui avait même parlé avant même de savoir qui il était. Ils avaient ri et discuté, il lui avait même appris des choses, lui, Ron Weasley avait expliqué des choses au « Survivant ». En plus, ils allaient partager le même dortoir, oui, il avait enfin fait quelque chose de différent de ses frères, une chose dont ils ne pourraient jamais se vanter d'avoir fait avant lui.  
  
À ce moment précis, il était loin de savoir qu'il allait partager bien plus qu'un dortoir avec le célèbre Harry Potter, leur amitié les amènerait sur des chemins que le jeune homme n'aurait jamais pensé explorer. Du courage, il allait devoir en faire preuve et ce à plusieurs reprises.  
  
Lorsque le festin débuta, il se jeta littéralement, tout comme son nouvel ami, sur les merveilleux plats qui leur étaient offerts, sous le regard réprobateur de cette fille, non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à toujours le regarder comme ça ? 


	16. à vous de faire votre choix

Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun mérite. rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à JKR, je me permets humblement de lui emprunter ses personnages pendant quelques lignes.  
  
N/A : Encore et toujours mes plates excuses pour les fautes. Je sais que je vous avais habitué à une fréquence plus rapide d'uploadage de mes textes mais comme je l'ai dit dans mon dernier essai. ça été la folie furieuse au travail et je suis partie en vacances (que je crois avoir bien méritées.). Ce qui fait que je n'ai pu pondre un texte avant, là où j'étais, il y avait bien sûr des ordinateurs mais je me voyais mal amener toutes mes choses, traîner un portable jusqu'à la plage ou encore sur le bateau de pêche. De plus en camping, ce n'est pas des plus évident. Même si mon esprit continuait de trouver quelques phrases qui me serviront sans doute avec les prochains personnages, j'ai tenté de l'emplir uniquement de la magie des lieux que je visitais et de la féerie d'une autre série de livres qui m'a marquée. C'est dans l'univers fabuleux, romantique et magique (pas autant que Harry par contre.) de Green Gables et d'Anne et ses amis, que je me suis plongée pendant 10 jours. Cette série de livres, fait partie de mes « musts » de lecture et je recommande à quiconque qui ne les a pas lus de courir à leur bibliothèque et d'emprunter le premier volume (Anne of Green Gables) immédiatement après avoir lu mon nouveau chapitre.  
  
Trêve de bavardage inutile, revenons à nos moutons. Le chapitre qui suit m'a causé beaucoup de problème car j'ai l'habitude d'écrire sur papier les grandes lignes de ce que dit le choixpeau aux personnages et ensuite broder une histoire autours. Pour le personnage qui suit, j'ai écrit comme d'habitude mais plus j'écrivais et plus je me relisais, je n'arrivais pas à départager mon esprit qui avait pris conscience que cette description collait très bien à un autre personnage qui pourtant à première vue ne me semblait pas si semblable. Puis je me suis remémoré les quatre premiers livres et relu le cinquième pendant mes vacances (les pieds dans le sable rouge de l'île du Prince-Édouard, ahhhhh) pour finalement me convaincre que ces deux personnages sont bien plus proches que l'on peut le croire. Le problème c'est qu'au moment d'écrire ces lignes, je ne sais toujours pas à qui attribuer les paroles du choixpeau. Je tenterai donc de faire différent et de laisser le choix au lecteur à la fin du texte entre les deux personnages. J'aimerais cependant que vous m'écriviez pour me dire auquel le texte colle le plus et si je ne me suis pas trop plantée sur ce coup là. MERCI.  
  
Chapitre 16  
  
À vous de faire votre choix.  
  
C'est fou comme c'est grand, je m'étais souvent demandé à quoi pouvait bien ressembler l'école de sorcellerie et de magie de Poudlard mais j'étais loin de me douter que ce serait aussi imposant et impressionnant. On m'en avait bien sûr parlé plusieurs fois mais rien n'aurait pu me préparer à ce que je vois là maintenant en gravissant avec les autres nouveaux arrivants les marches qui mène au château. Dire que c'est ici que la plus part des plus grands sorciers et sorcières d'Angleterre ont fait leurs études, c'est un lieu prestigieux et je comprends mieux pourquoi le simplement fait de mentionner le mot Poudlard, impose le respect.  
  
Le voyage a été long et mon estomac crie famine. J'espère que nous aurons droit à un bon repas chaud, avec le temps qu'il fait dehors et cette traversée du lac dans ces barques, j'ai vraiment besoin de réchauffer mon intérieur. L'Écosse à cette saison n'est pas des plus clémente, qu'est ce que se sera cet hiver, je vous le demande ?  
  
Voilà, je passe enfin avec mes nouveaux compagnons les portes du Grand Hall, on nous y accueille et on nous explique comment la répartition va se dérouler. J'ai hâte de savoir dans quelle maison je vais passer les sept prochaines années de ma scolarité. J'avoue que j'ai une préférence pour l'une des quatre maisons mais je respecterai le choix du chapeau de Griffondor. C'est du moins ce que vient d'affirmer le vieux chapeau qui se tient sur un tabouret devant nous, il faut dire que la chanson m'a un peu étonnée, c'est pas tous les jours que l'on entend un chapeau chanter, l'univers magique ne cessera de m'étonner.  
  
Voilà qu'ils appellent déjà les premiers étudiants. Si j'ai bien compris, une fois que notre nom est nommé, on s'assoie sur le tabouret, on nous met le choixpeau sur la tête et ce dernier décide de notre future maison d'accueil selon les qualités présentes en nous et les préférences de l'un des quatre fondateurs de l'école. Griffondor aimait les courageux, Serpentard les ambitieux, Serdaigle les studieux et Poufsouffle les loyaux. Où vais-je me retrouver ? Bien, je n'aurai pas longtemps à attendre avant de le savoir, mon nom vient d'être nommé. Allons-y, quelques pas et on y est. Mais qu'est-ce .?  
  
« Non des quatre fondateurs, voici une véritable antithèse, d'un côté il y a ce désir de te fondre dans le décor, de l'autre tu veux te surpasser, le fond de ta personnalité est digne des plus grands cabotins alors qu'en surface, tu es d'une tempérance exceptionnelle. Un beau paradoxe, c'est aussi l'impression qu'ont et auront les gens en te côtoyant. Une chose est sûre cependant, oublie tout de suite ton désir d'être un être figuratif, c'est un e idée saugrenue et totalement illogique. Hum, tu crois que tu es tel un livre ouvert et que les autres peuvent lire en toi aisément ? Je t'assure que ce n'est pas l'effet que tu fais aux autres, je dirais même plus que tu les mystifies, une véritable énigme pour plusieurs, surtout les gens qui t'entourent. Le mystère amène inévitablement l'intérêt sur la personne qui l'exploite mais les cachotteries traînent derrière elles la méfiance. Prends garde, la ligne est mince entre les deux et à force d'exploiter l'un ou l'autre, on finit par se perdre de vue soi-même et les gestes que l'on croit bons se retournent parfois contre soi. »  
  
Attendez, pourquoi vous m'avez retiré le choixpeau si vite, je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien comprendre, pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si énigmatique, il ne pourrait pas être plus clair, lui aussi cultive le mystère. Avec tout ça je n'ai pas entendu où il m'envoyait. À voir l'air des gens assis à la table à ma gauche, ce doit être là. Rouge et or, ce sont les couleurs de Griffondor. Bien, je crois que voilà ma nouvelle maison, autant aller retrouver ceux qui m'applaudissent. Pourquoi applaudir, je n'ai rien fait de particulier, peut-être sont-ils tout simplement contents de m'accueillir. En fait, je ne sais pas si c'est un heureux hasard ou bien le destin mais je sentais que j'irais dans cette maison.  
  
****************** première fin :  
  
Je ne suis pas particulièrement ambitieux dans la vie, mon seul objectif est de réussir du mieux que je peux ce pourquoi je suis sur terre. Rien pour plaire énormément à Serpentard.. Je suis loyal pourtant, du moins je le crois, peut-être que Poufsouffle m'aurait accueillit. Mon caractère cabotin et malicieux m'empêcheraient sans doute d'être un bon Serdaigle. Pourtant, même si c'est la maison que je voulais, je ne crois pas être le plus courageux des hommes, le choixpeau a raison, je mystifie les autres, ce n'est pas faire preuve d'un très grand courage cela. Il doit pourtant avoir ses raisons, peut-être que dans le fond, c'est moi qui ait choisi ma maison, le choix nous revient en fin de compte pour que nous avons la maîtrise de notre esprit et que le choixpeau ne fait que lire à l'intérieur de celui-ci.  
  
Ah, oui, excuse-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, que puis-je pour toi ? Mon nom, Albus, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
************** deuxième fin :  
  
Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce que je souhaitais, me retrouver dans la maison qui a accueilli mes parents. Et il est là lui aussi. Le choixpeau à beau dire que c'est moi qui mystifie, pour moi c'est lui le mystère.Et puis, comme maman aurait été déçue si je m'étais retrouvée ailleurs qu'à Griffondor, oh bien sûr, elle ne me l'aurait pas dit ouvertement mais c'est certain qu'elle aurait eu un pincement au c?ur. Et papa.  
  
Bien là, je trouve qu'ils en font un peu trop, d'accord ils sont contents de m'accueillir dans la même maison qu'eux mais est-ce qu'ils sont obligés d'applaudir si fort, ça me gêne terriblement, je vais encore devenir rouge. Bien au moins ça correspond à l'une des couleurs de la maison. À ces jumeaux, toujours a en faire trop, oui oui moi aussi je suis contente d'être dans la même maison que vous, je sais papa va être content. Bien sûr maman va être fière, tous ses enfants à Griffondor. Qu'est ce que ça aurait été si jamais, sa petite dernière, son petit bébé, sa seule fille, s'était retrouvée ailleurs que dans la maison de Griffondor.  
  
D'accord, l'honneur de la famille est sauvé par Ginny Weasley qui a réussi à être répartie dans la même maison que ses parents et de ses six frères avant elle. Bravo ma vieille. Mais où est-il passé.? 


	17. je suis ce que je suis

Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun mérite. rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à JKR, je me permets humblement de lui emprunter ses personnages pendant quelques lignes.  
  
N/A : Encore et toujours mes plates excuses pour les fautes. Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir mis un chapitre plus rapidement sur le site. Je vous passerai mes excuses qui en fait n'en sont pas. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'en excuser.Je comprendrais si vous ne vouliez pas me rewiewer pour me punir mais je vous implore d'y penser à deux fois, plus j'aurais de rewiews, plus je serai motivée à pondre d'autres chapitres. A vous de voir.  
  
Chapitre 17  
  
Je suis ce que je suis  
  
Très chère maman,  
  
Comme promis, voici une petite lettre pour te prévenir de mon arrivée, (saine et sauf) au collège de sorcellerie et de magie de Poudlard.  
  
Si tu pouvais voir l'endroit où est situé le château qui nous sert d'école, je sais que tu aimerais mais comme nous l'avons lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, seul les sorciers peuvent voir le bâtiment. C'est bien dommage mais je comprends en même temps pourquoi, imagine que certains bornés de notre monde relance la chasse aux sorcières. Je les comprends de prendre autant de précautions pour préserver des moldus (personnes sans pouvoirs magiques) la communauté magique (dont je fais partie maintenant).  
  
Aujourd'hui, pendant mon voyage dans le Poudlard Express, je me remémorais la journée où nous avons vu ce grand hibou voler jusqu'à nous pour m'apporter ma lettre d'admission à ce collège « particulier ». Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que « moi » je sois comme mes héros et héroïnes de mes contes préférés. Cependant, je n'arrive pas encore à me décider si je considère cela comme étant une chance ou une lacune que je dois accepter. J'ai longuement réfléchi, j'en suis venue à la conclusion que j'étais ce que je suis et que même si je le pouvais je ne pourrais changer ce fait, alors aussi bien l'accepter et tenter d'en apprendre le plus possible et profiter de la situation. Qui sait, un jour je serai peut-être assez importante pour que l'on parle de moi.  
  
Je sais que papa et toi auriez aimé que je fasse une grande carrière (médecin, avocat ou notaire peut-être) et que probablement je vais vous décevoir en n'étant ni l'un ni l'autre. Cependant, je vous fais la promesse de travailler très très fort pour obtenir un métier tout aussi enviable dans le monde de la magie (médico-mage, professeur ou encore représentante au Ministère). Vous serez fier de moi, je vous le jure, je suis bien décidée à bien réussir ma vie et à ne jamais vous faire honte à cause de ma condition.  
  
Revenons au château, la première vue que j'en ai eu est lorsque j'ai traversé le lac qui le délimite dans une chaloupe sans rameur qui nous a conduit directement sur la berge opposée, près de l'immense hall d'entrée. Un homme immense nous a servi de guide dès notre descente du train et nous a laissé ensuite aux bons soins de la directrice adjointe, Mademoiselle Mac Gonnagall, une sorcière qui m'apparaît très posée et qui a tout de suite eu mon respect. Dans le grand hall, il n'y avait que nous, les premières années, on attendait que les autres élèves soient tous arrivés et qu'ils aient pris place dans la grande salle où se déroulerait notre répartition. Le professeur Mc Gonnagall, aussi directrice de la maison Griffondors, nous a expliqué très clairement en quoi consistait la répartition, aussi lorsque nous sommes entrés dans l'immense salle, nous savions ce qui nous attendait. Du moins pour les grandes lignes car rien ne pouvait me préparer à ce qu'il s'offrit à mes yeux alors.  
  
La pièce est si vaste que notre maison pourrait facilement tenir dedans, il y a quatre longues rangées de tables toutes parallèles, une pour chaque maison de l'école, Griffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Puis au bout d'elles, une très grande table perpendiculaire celle-là, celle des professeurs où se tenaient ceux-ci, nous accueillant avec de grands sourires. Cela me mit à l'aise, j'observai le directeur, le professeur Dumbledore, un vieil homme à la barbe argenté et aux lunettes en demi-lune devant des yeux qui m'ont semblé espiègles. Le plus surprenant dans toute cette pièce est sans contredit, le plafond. Il a été enchanté pour représenter l'aspect réel du ciel, c'était magnifique ce soir, il y avait plein d'étoile au-dessus de nos têtes.  
  
Puis vint le temps d'être répartit, un vieux chapeau tout rapiécé (ayant appartenu à l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard, Godric Griffondor) était placé sur un tabouret où à tour de rôle nous devions prendre place pour que l'objet magique nous indique notre nouvelle maison. Mais avant tout cela, une fente dans le chapeau s'anima, comme par magie (en fait s'en est, tu t'en doutes) et le choixpeau (c'est son nom) se mit à nous pousser la chansonnette. Par une chanson, il nous expliqua que son rôle était de répartir les élèves dans les différentes maisons par les qualités qu'ils possédaient versus celles qu'appréciaient par-dessus tout les quatre fondateurs de l'école (Griffondor = courage, Serdaigle = apprentissage, Poufsouffle = loyauté et Serpentard = malice). Du coup, j'étais pratiquement certaine d'aboutir à Serdaigle mais le choixpeau en décida autrement, voici en gros ce qu'il me dit à l'oreille avant de décider où il m'envoyait :  
  
« - Que voilà, ohhh ! J'y vois tellement de choses. Une jeune fille provenant directement d'une famille moldue et qui est avide de faire ses preuves.Bien sûr, tu aurais ta place à Serdaigle, tu es vive d'esprit, intelligente et tu n'as pas peur de travailler dur, le labeur ne te fais pas peur. C'est justement cela qui m'empêche de t'envoyer tout de suite dans cette maison. Ton courage. Oui, oui, je vois beaucoup de caractère, tu n'es pas le genre de fille à te laisser impressionner ou détourner du chemin que tu as choisi, prend garde cependant à ne pas te borner seulement à ce que tu vois, ou à tes premières impressions, les êtres humains sont plus complexes que tu ne le crois. Oui, sans aucun doute, ta place est à . »  
  
Puis, il s'est écrié : Griffondor. La salle en entier m'a applaudi, à l'exception d'une table, celle des Serpentards. On m'a dit qu'il y avait une rivalité peu commune entre les deux maisons (Griffondor et Serpentard) et de prendre garde à eux (Serpentard) car « ils ne jouent pas dans les règles de l'art ». C'est du moins ce que m'a dit la préfète en chef de ma nouvelle maison.  
  
Après le repas (qui fut gargantuesque) nous sommes montés vers la tour où se trouve notre salle commune et nos dortoirs. C'est magnifique, tout est en rouge et or (les couleurs de la maison), il y a des fauteuils pour lire tranquillement mais également de grandes tables de travail pour que l'on puisse faire nos travaux scolaires, c'est d'ailleurs de l'un d'elles que je t'écris. Je crois que je vais me plaire ici, les filles qui vont partager mon dortoir m'ont l'air assez gentilles. La seule chose que je déplore complètement, c'est le comportement plus qu'enfantin de certains jeunes garçons qui ont été répartis avec moi, ils auraient plus leur place dans une maternelle que dans un collège comme celui-ci. Ils sont puérils et s'amusent à taquiner en ce moment même une de mes compagnes de chambre. Je crois que je vais aller lui prêter main forte, tu me connais, je ne suis pas capable d'accepter que l'on s'en prenne à autrui sans raison comme ces quatre là le font.  
  
Je t'embrasse, embrasse papa de ma part également et salue Pétunia.  
  
Je pense très fort à vous.  
  
Lily 


	18. Laisser sa trace dans une maison

[n/a] : Vous connaissez la chanson (j'espère après 18 chapitres) mais je vais vous la chanter de nouveau . Rien ne m'appartient en propre, tout est à JK Rowling, à qui j'emprunte une partie de son ?uvre le temps de laisser mon esprit vider un peu de son trop plein d'imagination. Désolée pour les fautes, je n'ai jamais été un as en français et je ne le serai probablement jamais.  
  
Chapitre 18  
  
Laisser sa trace dans une maison  
  
Il était en retard, il devait courir derrière ses parents, chose peu aisé puisqu'il devait traîner une énorme malle alors que son père lui n'amenait que la cage de son hibou. Pourquoi est-ce que son père n'avait pas pitié de lui et qu'ils n'échangeaient pas leurs fardeaux ? N'allez pas vous méprendre, le paternel n'était pas un sans c?ur ou encore un homme qui répugnait d'aider son prochain, à plus forte raison son propre fils, non c'est simplement qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu de la peine de son garçon, il n'avait qu'une chose en tête, mettre son fils dans le train avant que ce dernier ne parte sans lui. Quelle pire façon pouvait-on imaginer que d'arriver en retard lors de notre première journée à l'école de sorcellerie et de magie de Poudlard ? Ne pas y être admis peut-être.  
  
Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas, leur fils, tout comme eux avait été accepté dès sa naissance dans cette prestigieuse école de Grande-Bretagne. Ils en avaient été très fiers bien entendu et ils l'avaient regardé grandir en tentant de déceler en lui quelles seraient ses forces magiques, quels seraient ses intérêts. L'enfant promettait d'être à leur image, c'est à dire un jeune homme plein d'entrain et des plus sociable, il n'aurait probablement pas de problème à se faire des nouveaux amis dans ce collège, sans compter tous ceux qu'il avait déjà par la force des choses. Le jeune homme avait grandi dans la communauté magique et avait une famille très « sociale ».  
  
La mère du jeune homme, tout aussi énervée que son mari d'envoyer leur premier enfant à Poudlard, sembla revenir dans la réalité et s'aperçu enfin de la raison qui faisait traîner de la patte le pauvre garçon. Elle du répéter trois fois le nom de son mari pour qu'il l'entende enfin, tellement il avait la tête dans les nuages. Puis enfin, l'échange des fardeaux s'effectua au grand plaisir du jeune homme qui se retrouva à embarquer de justesse dans le train. On sifflait déjà le départ. Ses parents lui envoyèrent une flopée de recommandations de dernière minute dont la moitié ne parvint même pas aux oreilles du garçon. Dans le couloir du wagon, deux jeunes hommes l'attendaient visiblement et étaient heureux de l'avoir enfin trouvé.  
  
« - Maman nous a bien dit de veiller sur toi, commença le premier.  
  
Oui, elle a promis à ta mère que nous prendrions soin de toi, termina l'autre. »  
  
Il s'agissait de ses deux cousins, Arnold et Alban qui étaient respectivement en troisième et quatrième année. Ils amenèrent leur petit cousin jusqu'à leur compartiment où les attendaient certains de leurs amis qui furent présentés au jeune homme. Le jeune garçon apprécia grandement son voyage, ses aînés lui racontèrent tout ce qu'il devait savoir pour affronter sa première année à Poudlard, on lui parla des professeurs et de leurs petites manies, des fantômes de l'école, des escaliers qui s'amusaient à changer brusquement de direction, etc. On lui expliqua également le déroulement de la répartition, il ne dit pas un mot, même s'il savait déjà tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur le sujet, ses parents s'ayant fait un devoir de l'en informer. Dans le compartiment, on retrouvait des représentants de chacune des maisons à l'exception de Serpentard. Ses cousins avaient un cercle d'amis très vaste et de tous les horizons, ce qui plut énormément au jeune garçon qui se sentit tellement à l'aise qu'il s'ingéra dans la plupart des discussions, les autres accueillant son avis avec plaisir puisqu'il semblait assez dégourdi pour son âge, il tenait de propos justes et sensés.  
  
Bien trop vite au goût du jeune homme, la gare de Pré au Lard fut en vue, mais rapidement il se laissa également gagné par l'euphorie de la découverte d'un monde nouveau. Il suivit les premières années jusqu'aux barques qui leur permirent de traverser le lac plus noir que la nuit même et qui les menèrent près de l'entrée principale du château où un professeur les attendait. Après avoir été informé des marches à suivre, il suivit le reste du groupe jusqu'à l'intérieur de la grande salle où il s'émerveilla en ch?ur de l'aspect du plafond magique. Puis il attendit sagement que l'on appelle son nom, ce qui désignerait qu'il serait temps pour lui d'être réparti dans l'une des quatre maisons qui formaient la communauté étudiante du collège. Il avait beau se parler mentalement et tenter de se calmer, rien n'empêchait son c?ur de battre la chamaille dans sa poitrine. Où allait l'envoyer le vieux chapeau ? Irait-il à Serdaigle comme Alban ou à Poufsouffle comme Arnold ou encore à Griffondor comme son père et sa mère ? Il ne croyait pas avoir ce que cherchait Serpentard mais son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours ramener cette possibilité. Par Merlin, que dirait-on dans la famille s'il était digne de la maison des serpents. Il n'osait y penser. Puis vint son tour, il s'avança lentement, tenta de paraître naturel et insouciant mais ses jambes le trahissaient. Il s'assit sur le banc de bois, dos à la table des professeurs mais face à tous les étudiants de Poudlard, on lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête puis la fameuse petite voix se fit entendre à son oreille :  
  
« - Comme c'est intéressant ! Je vois beaucoup de chose en toi, on a soif de faire ses preuves jeune homme hein On est d'un naturel plus que curieux, on est attiré par tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire, du moins de l'ordinaire auquel tu es habitué. Il y a un monde des plus intéressant au- delà de la communauté magique et ce monde t'interpelle . Les défis ne te font pas peur, ce qui est un bon point pour toi. Je vois que tu as tendance à être lunatique comme ton père par contre et tu ne veux pas le décevoir, ni lui ni ta mère. Certes, Serdaigle t'aiderait à développer cette curiosité en quelque chose de bien et d'utile mais je crois qu'une autre maison serait parfaite pour toi. Je crois même que tu y laisseras ta marque avec le temps. Éventuellement et avec l'aide de ton âme s?ur, ton apport à cette maison ne pourra être contester. Bien d'autres suivront alors tes traces, tâche qu'elles soient pour eux synonyme de fierté et d'union. »  
  
Pour un jeune garçon de son âge, les paroles du choixpeau restaient plutôt ambiguës et vides de sens. Ce n'est que bien des années plus tard qu'il en comprendrait toute la signification. Pour l'heure, il alla rejoindre la table des rouges et or qui l'applaudissait à tout rompre, le choixpeau avait décrété qu'il ferait un bon Griffondor et il avait bien l'intention de tenter de l'être. Il retrouva au bout de la grande table, une jeune fille de son âge qui venait d'être répartie également, toute aussi rousse que lui pouvait l'être. Ils se sourirent timidement et se présentèrent l'un à l'autre, dès lors, se fut le début d'une longue histoire de complicité entre eux.  
  
Les années avaient passé et Arthur Weasley se rappelait encore exactement des mots employés par le vieux chapeau de Godric Griffondor, à sa façon et avec l'aide de son âme s?ur, il avait laissé sa trace dans la maison rouge et or. Une panoplie de petits roux et une petite rousse vinrent laisser après eux le nom de Weasley dans le grand livre de Griffondor et peu d'autres familles sorcières pouvaient se vanter de représenter fierté et union comme les Weasley le faisait, d'un naturel désarmant. 


	19. Vivre à moitié ? Impossible

[n/a] : D'abord, je m'excuse encore une fois pour toutes les fautes qui pourraient rester dans le texte qui suit.  
  
Chapitre 19  
  
Vivre à moitié ? Impossible.  
  
Comme il avait adoré son voyage en train qui l'avait conduit lui ainsi que plusieurs centaines d'élèves au collège de sorcellerie et de magie de Grande-Bretagne. Le Poudlard Express était une machine impressionnante, lorsqu'il avait traversé la barrière qui séparait le monde moldu du quai magique 9 ¾ et qu'il avait aperçu cette immense locomotive, il n'avait pu retenir une petite exclamation et un sourire niai d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. Enfin, il allait pouvoir jouer dans la cours des grands, plus de maman derrière lui constamment à prodiguer conseils et avertissements. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas sa mère, au contraire, il l'adorait, mais parfois elle était si . si . maternelle.  
  
À Poudlard, il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter au maximum, il avait un tempérament actif et avait besoin de l'exprimer de toutes les façons qui lui passaient par la tête. Cette école représentait pour lui une vraie mine d'opportunités à ne pas manquer et il comptait même en provoquer quelques-unes.  
  
Dans le train, il avait rencontré plusieurs nouveaux élèves tout comme lui, il en avait profité pour faire connaissance avec le plus grand nombre possible, c'est qu'il était très sociable, de plus, il valait mieux apprendre à connaître immédiatement ceux avec qui il allait passer les sept prochaines années. On avait parlé de tout et de rien, surtout de rien en particulier, on avait de la difficulté à rester concentré longtemps sur le même sujet si celui-ci était trop sérieux, on préférait prendre la vie légèrement et ne pas trop se casser la tête pour l'instant. Ils auraient bien le temps de se la casser lorsque les cours commenceraient, alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce voyage pour ne discuter que de choses sans réelles importances.  
  
Lorsque, trop tôt, le train ralentit son allure pour entrer à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, il se leva en vitesse pour enfiler son uniforme réglementaire, il fut suivit par les autres occupants de son compartiment qui comme lui n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. On se bouscula gentiment pour sortir du train et retrouver les autres premières années qui étaient appelé d'une voix bourrue par un homme immense au bout du quai. Malgré la stature impressionnante de l'homme, il lui sembla très sympathique, ce dernier lui sourit et le salua de la tête lorsqu'il passa devant lui pour prendre place dans une des barques sans rames qui les amèneraient dans le dernier droit de leur voyage initiatique vers Poudlard. Ils traversèrent le lac en échangeant des commentaires sur le château qui se profilait au devant d'eux. Il était majestueux éclairé uniquement par la lune et la lueur des torches qui éclairaient l'allée menant à l'entrée principale.  
  
Lui cependant, observait à l'opposé de l'immense château, vers une forêt sombre et lugubre, dont on ne devinait que quelques ombres qui auraient terrifiés la plus part des nouveaux élèves s'ils avaient seulement osé regarder dans cette direction. Lui n'avait pas peur, il se sentait même attiré par cette forêt qu'il savait pourtant interdite pour se l'être fait dire des milliers et des milliers de fois par sa mère.  
  
Il débarqua de la barque et rejoint les autres dans la procession qui les mena jusqu'aux immenses portes de bois qui s'ouvrirent magiquement à leur arrivée. Il se retrouvèrent tous au pied d'un immense escalier de pierre brute en haut duquel une femme acariâtre les attendait. Elle se présenta comme étant Minerva Mc Gonnagall, directrice adjointe de cette grande école et responsable de la maison de Griffondor. Il connaissait bien sûr les quatre maisons qui formaient cette école, une maison nommée en l'honneur de chacun des quatre fondateurs et qui regroupaient sous leur étendard, les élèves qui présentaient les qualités préférées de ces derniers. Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Griffondor, il s'était fait casser les oreilles sur leur histoire plusieurs fois depuis qu'il était né et il avait beau affirmer qu'il ne se souciait guerre de l'endroit où le choixpeau l'enverrait, dans le fond de lui-même il devait avouer qu'il s'était déjà posé la question, plusieurs fois même.  
  
Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent tous dans la grande salle, lui aussi sourit en voyant l'aspect du plafond magique mais ce qui attira d'avantage son regard, était le vieux chapeau de feutre tout rapiécé et dans un mauvais état qui se trouvait à attendre dignement sur un banc face à la table des professeurs. On lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement déjà mais il ne put retenir un air de surprise de s'afficher sur son visage lorsqu'une fente se créa dans le choixpeau et que ce dernier se mit à entonner une petite chanson. À ses côtés, il sentit son compagnon s'émerveiller également. La petite chansonnette n'était pas particulièrement entraînante mais il se surprit à taper la mesure de son doigt sur sa cuisse :  
  
Approcher, venez à moi apprenti sorcier  
  
En me revêtant je pourrai lire vos pensées  
  
Et ainsi pouvoir avec certitude déterminer  
  
La maison qui vous est appropriée  
  
Si vous êtes malin, rusé et roublard  
  
Pas de doute, vous irez à Serpentard  
  
Si vous êtes droit, dévoué et loyal  
  
Poufsouffle sera pour vous le lieu idéal  
  
Si vous êtes intelligent, studieux et discipliné  
  
Serdaigle sera la maison qui vous est toute destinée  
  
Si témérité, vaillance et bravoure est votre devise  
  
À Griffondor votre candidature sera admise  
  
Mais sachez que si l'habit ne fait pas le moine  
  
La maison, elle, ne fait pas l'élève  
  
Aussi, rappelez-vous, que tout dépend que de vous  
  
Le choixpeau avait terminé sa petite chanson sous les applaudissements polis des aînés qui attendaient la fin de la répartition pour pouvoir s'empiffrer des merveilleux mets que préparaient les nombreux elfes de maison au service du collège. Donc, la vieille femme au chignon parfait commença à appeler un par un les nouveaux élèves qui se présentèrent sur le banc pour revêtir comme annoncé, le choixpeau qui déterminait de la maison d'accueil de chacun. A côté de lui, le jeune homme fredonnait la chanson du choixpeau, ce qui l'incita à faire de même, avant longtemps, plusieurs les suivirent, ce qui leur valut une réprimante visuelle de la part de la directrice adjointe qui tentait de continuer la répartition.  
  
Finalement son tour vint, il s'avança jusqu'au banc et salua familièrement le choixpeau sous les fous rires de plusieurs. Lorsque le chapeau lui descendit très bas sur les oreilles il put aisément l'entendre s'adresser à lui :  
  
« - Tient, tient, un autre . On pourrait croire qu'il s'agit d'une multiplication magique ou d'un clonage moldu mais ce n'est pas le cas n'est- ce pas ? Par Merlin qu'il y a beaucoup d'intelligence dans cette petite tête de feu. On est animé d'une joie de vivre peu commune, en fait j'en ai rencontre très peu comme toi, tous ont laissé une marque indélébile dans cette école et je crois que tu ferais un excellent membre d'une équipe qui fera frémir les professeurs qui ont sans doute oublié ce que s'était d'avoir des étudiants avec un tel sens de l'humour, c'est qu'il y a longtemps depuis le dernier groupe qui a fait la pluie et le beau temps entre ses murs qui ont tant besoin pourtant de résonner au son des rires francs et sincères. D'autre part, il ne faudrait pas décevoir ta maman, elle qui espère voir tous ses enfants fréquenter la même maison, de plus comment je pourrais te séparer de ton complice, à deux c'est toujours mieux non ? . »  
  
Il avait été si heureux d'entendre le verdict du choixpeau ; Griffondor. Ainsi, il retrouverait son frère répartit peu avant à la même maison. Ensemble il mettrait Poudlard à feu et à sang, humoristiquement parlant bien sûr. Dignes successeurs des Maraudeurs comme leur avait prédit le vieux chapeau.  
  
Mais tout comme sont frère jumeau avant lui, le choixpeau l'avait gratifié d'un important conseil avant qu'il ne se retire de son esprit. Un conseil qui devint de lui-même la devise de George Weasley :  
  
« - Le rire soulage tous les maux du monde mais seul le sot rit des maux du monde. »  
  
Comme il avait raison, comme toujours quoi ! 


	20. Communauté d'esprit ?

[n/a] : D'abord, je m'excuse encore une fois pour toutes les fautes qui pourraient rester dans le texte qui suit. Ensuite MERCI à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de m'envoyer une review, c'est très apprécié. Puis, j'ai un aveu à vous faire... Ça devient de plus en plus compliqué de vous pondre des textes qui vous confondent, j'essayerai cependant encore une fois, espérant que je réussirai...  
  
Suis-je obligée de rappeler que je ne me nomme pas JK Rowling ?  
  
Chapitre 20  
  
Communauté d'esprit ?  
  
Un bon livre, voilà tout ce dont j'ai besoin comme bagage à main pour mon voyage en train. Du moins c'est ce que m'a dit maman avant de partir. Elle m'a aussi recommandé de tenter de fraterniser pendant ce voyage. Les amitiés qui se tissent dans notre premier trajet vers Poudlard, sont souvent celles qui durent le plus longtemps, encore selon elle. Visiblement, plusieurs mères ont donné ce même conseil à leur progéniture car il n'y a que ça de la fraternisation dans ce train. Les plus vieux semblent heureux de revoir les amis qu'ils ont laissés voilà deux mois et les nouveaux venus comme moi, ouvrent tout grands leurs yeux et s'émerveillent.  
  
Les discussions vont bon train dans mon compartiment. En fait, je connaissais déjà le penchant pour les discussions insipides de certains jeunes m'entourant mais il semblerait que de nouveaux membres vont se joindre à ce groupe de potineurs professionnels ou en voie de le devenir. Finalement le livre que m'a recommandé maman est une excellente idée. Je ne peux m'empêcher cependant de sourire aux propos de certains. On me demande parfois mon opinion et je tente de la donner de façon concise mais je vois bien que cela ennuie certaines personnes. Je suis peut-être trop sérieuse pour eux, ou encore pas assez, allez savoir ?  
  
Je sais m'amuser, j'ai un bon sens de l'humour, du moins, je le crois. C'est simplement que je ne prends pas autant de plaisir qu'eux dans l'étalage de la vie d'autrui. Je ne les juge pas, qui suis-je pour me permettre de juger les autres, je ne suis pas mieux ni pire. Je suis moi, tout simplement.  
  
Arrivés à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, je descends comme tous les autres étudiants, mon ombre sur mes talons et rejoint un immense homme au bout du quai qui appelle à lui les premières années. Je partage une barque, tirée par je ne sais quoi, ce qui m'intrigue mais visiblement pas mes compagnons puisqu'ils ne font que discourir sur un nouvel élève qui était dans le train avec nous et qui fait lui aussi son entrée cette année. J'ai pas tout suivi leur discussion du coup je ne sais pas très bien de qui ils parlent ainsi.  
  
Le château est magnifique, il se découpe peu à peu dans la noirceur qui l'entour. Immense et impressionnant, presque fantomatique éclairé uniquement par ces torches dans l'allée. À l'intérieur, une vieille dame nous attend en haut d'un impressionnant escalier de pierre. Elle se présente comme étant Mc Gonnagall, directrice adjointe. Elle nous explique le fonctionnement de la répartition, ce qui semble en rendre quelques-uns nerveux. Je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi. Le choixpeau ne nous envoie-t-il pas dans la maison qui nous va le mieux ? Pourquoi être nerveux alors ? Si on se retrouve dans une maison c'est que notre personnalité y sera la bienvenue ? Non ?  
  
J'ai toujours eu de la difficulté à comprendre les gens qui ne respectent pas leur personnalité. C'est ce que l'on est, c'est ce qui nous rend unique et non pas une pâle copie d'un quelconque original. Je suis moi, elle est elle. Elle ne sera jamais moi et moi je ne serai jamais elle. C'est simple non ? C'est une notion qui n'est pas acquise par tous visiblement à voir les airs inquiets de plusieurs.  
  
Bref, c'est à moi de monter sur le tabouret. La représentante de la maison de Griffondor me met le vieux chapeau sur la tête. Presque instantanément, j'entends une voix me parler à l'oreille, je sursaute pourtant je n'ai pas peur, c'est simplement la surprise.  
  
« - Hum hum... J'ai déjà vu une tête semblable à la tienne... Ah ah, non, non, je me trompe. Tu n'es pas semblable, pas du tout même. Tu me sembles posée et réfléchie. Patience et détermination sont vertus chez toi. Je vois une bonne dose de courage en toi mais la maison du lion n'est peut- être pas la plus appropriée pour toi. Ailleurs tu t'épanouiras sous les rayons du soleil à non pas seulement à l'ombre d'une autre fleur. Avec ton goût pour les choses bien faites et puisque le travail ne te fait pas peur, je crois que cela fait de toi une jeune fille qu'aurait bien apprécié feu Rowena. »  
  
Le choixpeau a déclaré à voix haute le choix de la maison qui m'accueillerait pour les sept prochaines années. Sans doute comme des centaines avant moi, cette maison resterait à jamais dans mon esprit, même bien après la fin de ma scolarité. Je suis heureuse de mon nouveau foyer. D'ailleurs mes confrères m'applaudissent déjà et me prient de venir les rejoindre à leur table décorée de bleu et de bronze.  
  
En s'assoyant, je jète un regard en direction de la table des Griffondors où une jeune fille qui me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, du moins physiquement, semble déçue d'être séparée de sa jumelle pour la première fois de sa vie. Je sais que ma sœur s'en remettra rapidement. Déjà une belle complicité unie ma jumelle à une dénommée Brown qui a élu domicile également chez les lions.  
  
Je suis heureuse de la décision du choixpeau. Non pas que je n'aime pas ma sœur, loin de là mais je ressentais le besoin de m'en dissocier et cela, le vieux chapeau de Griffondor l'a senti. Après tout, on peut bien avoir partagé le même utérus au même moment, cela ne faisait pas de nous des êtres identiques en tout point. Elle est Parvati, je suis Padma. 


	21. Un nom

[n/a] : Merci à tous ceux qui trouve le courage de lire mes petites histoires sans prétentions. Si le coeur vous en dit, ne vous gênez surtout pas pour me faire part de vos commentaires. Ce chapitre ne me plait pas du tout mais j'arrive pas à l'écrire autrement alors, soyez indulgent je vous prie.  
  
[RAR] :  
  
ekleenex : Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review, c'est super apprécié. Pour ton commentaire sur la maison d'accueil de Lily je suis confuse. J'ai dû sauter le passage où il était spécifier que Lily était à Serdaigle, dans ce cas, accepte mes plates excuses. J'ai toujours cru qu'elle était à Griffondor avec James mais remarque, je me mets peut-être le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Pour mon chapitre, je ne pense pas le changer puisque comme je viens de le dire, dans ma tête elle est une Griffondor, c'est difficile de changer une idée bien ancrée dans ma tête de mule mdr. Cependant, si d'autres me le demande, je réviserai mon tir, promis.  
  
Laurent Jerry : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. T'as sans doute raison, les infos sur Padma sont aussi nombreux que des cactus au Groënland mais ça permet de faire fonctionner mon imagination. J'espère que le résultat ne t'a pas trop déçu et que chapitre te plaira également malgré le fait que moi je le trouve pas très bon...-_-  
  
Tangerinedream : Merci beaucoup très chère de prendre le temps de laisser une review à toutes les fois. C'est vraiment apprécié.  
  
***********  
  
Chapitre 21 : Un nom.  
  
Evidemment, c'était à prévoir, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? La maison qui l'accueillerait était inscrite dans les astres et même le néophyte ou le plus bête des hommes aurait su le déchiffrer. Tel était son destin, qui en aurait douté d'ailleurs. Bien avant sa naissance, on aurait pu prédire sans se tromper où le fameux choixpeau l'enverrait. Il était complètement inutile de prendre des paris sur les trois autres maisons, cela aurait été de la perte d'argent pure et simple. Même les plus téméraires ne s'y seraient pas risqué tellement cette répartition était sûre à l'avance.  
  
Lui-même n'en paraissait pas surpris. Le vieux chapeau de Godric Griffondor n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de crier son verdict que tous pourtant savaient. La terre aurait sans doute cessé de tourné si jamais le choix du chapeau avait été un autre. Mais puisque la terre continuait à tourner normalement, le jeune homme de onze ans avait été retrouver ses nouveaux camarades, ceux qui partageraient son quotidien pendant les sept ans que duraient sa scolarité à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie et de magie de Grande-Bretagne.  
  
Le festin avait été avalé avec rapidité par une meute d'élèves affamés, lui pourtant n'avait touché à pratiquement rien dans son assiette, se contentant de pousser et repousser encore et encore tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il tentait déjà de composer les lignes qui formeraient la lettre qu'il enverrait à ses parents dès cette cérémonie de bienvenue terminée. Il devait choisir ses mots avec soin, il ne devait pas montrer à ses parents, surtout à son père qu'il était complètement effrayé à l'idée de passer tous ces longs mois loin de tout ce qu'il connaissait. Il se retrouvait projeté dans un vieux château inconnu, avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Ève. Il devait également se montrer à la hauteur des espérances de sa famille. C'était ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Et s'il n'y parvenait pas ? S'il n'arrivait pas à satisfaire sa famille ?  
  
Sa famille, une famille respectée et connue de toute la communauté magique d'Angleterre. Leur nom était synonyme de respect. C'était là son problème. Le jeune homme avait au fond de lui des inclinaisons différentes de ses parents. Il était fier et loyal comme eux mais il pouvait également être ironique, sarcastique et à la limite, arrogant. Il avait en lui une flamme qui n'aurait certes pas plu à son père qui attendait de lui qu'il soit un étudiant modèle.  
  
Outre le fait de tenter de se concentrer sur la future composition de sa missive, il préférait observer ceux qui étaient devenus ses collègues de classe. Plusieurs semblaient intéressants, d'autres pas du tout. Rapidement, il avait ciblé ceux qui lui ressemblaient ou ceux dont il connaissait les parents. Il échangea quelques mots avec des enfants de familles fréquentant la sienne, fit connaissance avec ceux qui étaient le plus près de lui et accepta les mots de bienvenue de la part des préfets de sa nouvelle maison.  
  
Le jeune homme tenta un regard à la table des professeurs, ceux qui lui enseigneraient pendant ces sept ans loin de chez lui. Ceux qui avaient la charge de lui apprendre tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Lui avait la charge d'en apprendre d'avantage. Il vit Dumbledore. Il en avait entendu parlé bien entendu, ce sorcier était très « populaire » dans la communauté magique. Il se demanda un court moment si tout ce qu'il avait entendu sur lui était vrai ? Sans doute, pourquoi lui aurait-on menti ?  
  
Il fut heureux de retrouver un peu de calme lorsqu'il pénétra dans le dortoir qu'il partagerait avec d'autres élèves répartis dans la même maison que lui. Il ferma rapidement les dais de son lit pour avoir un peu d'intimité et composa de son mieux une lettre des plus impersonnelles à ses parents où il leur résumait les grandes lignes de la répartition, la sienne mais également celle des autres. Il termina en spécifiant que c'était sans grande surprise qu'il s'était retrouvé dans la maison qui avait accueilli son père et sa mère avant lui. Il leur promit de faire de son mieux pour être digne des espoirs qu'ils avaient placés en lui, puis signa.  
  
Il se lèverait plus tôt le lendemain pour charger son hibou grand duc de la missive pour sa famille. Il tenta longuement de trouver le sommeil, tournant et se retournant encore et encore mais toujours les paroles du choixpeau lui revenait en tête :  
  
« - Evidemment, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Eh bien, pour toi aussi c'est très clair. Je ne peux certes pas t'envoyer ailleurs que dans la maison qui a accueilli ton père et ta mère voilà des années. Cependant, là n'est pas la raison de ta répartition. Tu as en toi toutes les qualités requises pour t'y retrouver, tu n'es pas l'ombre de tes parents comme tu sembles le croire. Bien que l'on te compare sans cesse à eux, TU ES TOI. Ici j'ai bon espoir que tu trouveras des gens qui t'aideront à te forger une identité propre, à trouver celui que tu es vraiment. Tu portes un nom de famille qui est lourd pour tes épaules mais il n'en sera pas toujours ainsi. Un jour tu en seras fier de ce nom, un jour d'autres le porteront à ta plus grande fierté. Ce nom est synonyme de fierté, de loyauté, de force, de courage et d'espoir. L'espièglerie et le brin de malice qui est en toi n'apporteront qu'un brin de folie supplémentaire à cette maison. »  
  
Après de longues minutes de réflexion, il se saisit de sa lettre et la déchira. Il prit de nouveau sa plume et un nouveau parchemin et mut par l'évocation du choixpeau, il composa une lettre plus personnelle, plus authentique.  
  
*************  
  
Très chers parents  
  
Aucune réelle surprise, je me suis retrouvé dans la maison qui vous avait accueillie, vous et tant d'autres membres de notre illustre famille avant moi. Cependant mon petit entretien avec le choixpeau m'a fait réfléchir et j'ai pris une décision qui je l'espère ne vous choquera pas trop.  
  
Je suis moi, je suis ce que je suis et je crois que je serais incapable de rester dans le moule du parfait petit étudiant, fils à papa, enfant chéri par sa mère. N'y voyez pas de reproche, s'en ait aucunement, je vous adore et vous aime plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Cependant, j'entends bien me faire respecter dans cette nouvelle école non pas grâce à mon nom de famille mais plutôt grâce à ce que je suis réellement. Je sais, notre famille est l'une des plus ancienne de notre communauté, l'une des plus respectées également et croyez que je ne tiens aucunement à salir cette réputation qui vous tient tant à cœur.  
  
Au moment d'écrire ces lignes, je ne sais pas encore ce que je suis réellement, mais je suis bien décidé à le découvrir. N'est-ce pas vous qui me répétiez toujours que les années que j'ai devant moi seront les meilleures de ma vie ? Bien, je compte en profiter pleinement. Ne vous inquiétez pas trop, je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir un monstre d'égoïsme ou encore le pire des cancres que cette école aura vue passer entre ses murs. Cependant, j'aimerais réellement garder de ces années des souvenirs merveilleux, m'y faire des amis exceptionnels et qui ne me trahiront jamais. Et qui sait, peut-être que dans quelques années, j'y trouverai moi aussi l'amour de ma vie ?  
  
Simplement à l'écriture de ces lignes, mon cœur est moins lourd, je me sens mieux et j'espère que vous me comprendrez. Père, mère, je vous aime et sachez que je suis fier d'être votre fils.  
  
*************  
  
Satisfait, il rangea et se recoucha. Finalement, il était content. Il était à l'endroit idéal pour poser les premières pierres de sa vie à lui. Les années qui allaient suivre verraient naître l'un des groupes les plus unis que Poudlard n'ait jamais accueilli. Les murs du vieux château tremblent encore parfois à l'évocation des quatre membres de ce groupe jadis surnommé Les Maraudeurs. À eux quatre, il firent la pluie et le beau temps. À l'intérieur de ce groupe, chacun finit par trouver la véritable personne en lui. Il en fut de même pour James Potter qui comme lui avait prédit le choixpeau, allait transmettre son nom à d'autres, sa femme d'abord, puis son fils. Et encore une fois, le vieux chapeau avait misé juste le nom Potter serait et resterait un symbole d'espoir pour la communauté magique. 


End file.
